Zero Ranger
by XMinerCobra
Summary: The son of Lord Drakkon, Tobias "Toby" Oliver has been on the run for all of his life. Suddenly, an offer is given to him that would give him a fresh start in a new world. Armed with a Morpher that allows him to become other Power Rangers, he takes the offer and finds himself in a realm of magic, where he's now the familiar of an inept mage. Discontinued
1. A Zero Beginning

A Zero Beginning

* * *

In another universe that was unlike ours, a tyrant ruled the planet Earth. He was known as Lord Drakkon, originally known as Thomas "Tommy" Oliver. With his intellect and strength, he crushed all who opposed him, including the legendary Power Rangers. They tried stopping him as best they could but were overwhelmed by his forces.

After taking controlling the entire world, that still wasn't enough to sedate Drakkon's lust for power. He went across the multiverse, draining the Morphers of multiple Ranger teams and distributing their abilities across his army. It almost seemed he was unstoppable…

…or so he thought.

Power Rangers from other dimensions banded together in the effort to fight against him. After a battle like none other, Drakkon was finally defeated and they all celebrated. The rebels of Drakkon's Earth dedicated themselves to removing what's left of the former ruler's empire. It was a hard task, to say the least, considering his grasp on humanity but were most successful in their efforts.

But what if Drakkon left someone to carry on his legacy? His bloodline.

This is the story of the Zero Ranger, Tobias "Toby" Oliver.

* * *

How did it end up like this? That's what most people would think if they were stuck in his predicament. Toby was the kind of person to ask instead: why didn't this happen sooner?

Sitting on a metal chair in front of a metal table underneath a bright, probably a metal light, Toby was bored. He had cuffs on both hands and feet, each one conjoined by an electric link. He could barely move while wearing these things.

He looked to his right and two guards were posted by the door. Both were armed to the teeth with assault rifles and armor. Toby knew if he tried breaking out, they'd come rushing in with guns pointed to his head. He contemplated earlier doing that just to see what would happen.

Toby saw on the other side of the window a woman in yellow was there. She talked to a guard on the other side who nodded and knocked on the door. One of the guards on Toby's side went to open it. When the woman entered the room, she stopped once she saw the teen.

"Why's he chained up like this?" she asked the guards in a demanding tone.

Both of them shrugged. "Sorry, ma'am. We're under orders. This kid's dangerous."

"Does he look dangerous to you?" she pointed at him to emphasis her point. "Take those off him right now."

"Y-yes ma'am."

A guard went to Toby and had his cuffs taken off. The teen rubbed his hands afterward, feeling their stiffness due to being stuck in the same position for hours.

"Good. Now leave both of us." The woman ordered. "And don't you say it's not safe for me to be here."

The guards nodded and left the room. The woman made her way to the chair on the other side of the table. A silence fell between her and Toby as they stared at each other.

Toby was the first to break the quietness. "So, come here to laugh at me?"

The woman frowned. "No, I'm not."

"Pfft. Yeah, right." Toby scoffed. He didn't want to feel like a jackass but he wasn't in the happiest mood.

"Toby…" The woman began. "Do you know who I am?"

"Of course," Toby replied. "Trini Kwan. The Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger, a leader of the Coinless, and wearer of Black Dragon's dead body. Who hasn't heard of you?"

"Then you should know that I mean no harm," said Trini. "Toby, nobody's here to hurt you."

"I find that hard to believe." He rebutted. "Why do they have a million guns on them if they weren't prepared to take me down on sight?"

"They're just nervous. Since you're…" Trini realized those weren't the right words to say.

"The son of Lord Drakkon?" Toby finished the sentence for her.

"…yes." Trini dug into her bag and pulled out an object. "This is yours, isn't it?"

Placing it onto the table, Toby saw what it was. It was a white, thick rectangular shaped object that was the size of one's palm. It had black linings and flattened corners. At the back, there was a black strap while in the center of the front side, there was a circular screen with a green border around it.

"You and I very much know what this is."

The teen had no excuse for that. It was quite obvious that it was a Morpher and it was his. The strap even had his initials etched onto it. This lady must have been very respected if she could just take it from custody with no repercussions.

"I only use it for self-defense," he told her. "All those news reports, calling me a terrorist are just lies governments spew out."

She had heard the stories, with headlines such as, "Drakkon's Son Attacks Chinese Military!" or "Son of Drakkon Arsons Brazilian Warehouse District!" making him out as a monster leaves a trail of destruction. But when you saw the quote-on-quote Drakkon's son, you didn't see an armed terrorist but a teen who had a lot of scars on him.

"I know none of those stories are true," assured Trini. "By how dirty you look, it looks like you've been through a lot."

"So I have," Toby looked at his Morpher. He could grab it right now and break for it but knew he wouldn't get far. "What are you really here for, Ms. Kwan? Were you here to check up on me or just confirm that I'm actually his son?"

Now that was the question of the day. The Yellow Ranger parted her lips, trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't sound like she wasn't his surveillance. This would be easier if his eyes were that of Tommy's.

"I'm here to see you're not being mistreated," Trini told him. "There are a lot of people in my group who are still arguing about what to do with you. I and the rest of the former Mighty Morphin team just want you to live a normal life."

"A normal life?" Toby wanted to imagine such a future. Where he had a roof over his head, food to eat and people to talk to. That sounded so ideal to him but deep down, he knew things wouldn't be the same.

"Yes, but I'm sorry. We're all still trying to figure out how we can do such a thing, especially now that the media's picked up you were caught." She explained. "It wouldn't be safe anywhere for you."

Toby realized what that meant. "So you're keeping me here."

Trini solemnly nodded. "Only until we agree on what to do with you. Different kinds of people are calling for your blood and we don't want any of them finding out where you are."

She took out a tablet from her bag. "I'm going to ask you a few questions before I go. Is that alright with you?" she prompted. By the irked look on the teen's face, he didn't like the idea of being interrogated.

"Yeah, sure," He agreed with a hesitant tone. "Can I ask something from you first?"

"Anything."

"Why isn't Kimberly Hart here?"

Trini looked up from her tablet. The way he asked for her almost sounded like a plea. Kimberly was the person who wanted Toby found the most after Drakkon's defeat, even before word broke out on his existence. Trini suspected she and the kid had a special connection of sorts, familial or otherwise.

"She's on a mission right now," she answered. "Trust me, the moment she's done, I'll tell her you're here."

The teen didn't say anything. He could understand the reasons why Kimberly didn't show up, such missions coming from her were likely far more important than he was. Still, it bummed him out regardless. The only person he had any relation to was likely on another planet or dimension right now. After running from nation to nation, a face he recognized would help out a lot.

"Let's just begin already," Toby just wanted this done and over with. The woman only smiled in response. Too bad for him, he would find himself sitting on that chair for a much longer time.

* * *

Louise being nervous would be an understatement. The Familiar Summoning Ritual was today and she still couldn't even cast the simplest of spells! She cursed herself for being born this way, especially compared to her birthright.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she also cursed her appearance being far less developed than her peers. Instead of the blossoming woman, what a sixteen-year-old should be, she looked as if she was barely in her teens, twelve at worst! It wasn't like she was hideous, she was quite cute, with her flowing pink hair and eyes. Unfortunately, she didn't any sex appeal thanks to this, something a certain rival of hers mocks to no end.

"Miss Valliere?" Louise almost jumped at the knock on her door. "It's me, Professor Colbert. I was just passing by and wanted to see if you were ready for the ritual."

She gulped. Even her teacher, the person overseeing the event wanted to be sure if she didn't wish to make a fool of herself. Louise might as well just jump off a cliff to save herself from the shame.

"Y-yes, Professor Colbert!" she replied in the fakest optimistic voice she could make. "I'll be ready soon! Just memorizing the incantation!" She hoped he would buy her act.

"Apologies for disturbing you then," said Colbert. "Hope I see you there in a moment."

"W-will do!" Hearing his footsteps, the man finally left. "What am I going to do?"

As she said that, the image of her mother came into her mind. A strong and powerful woman, Louise knew that if she were here, she would be scolded for appearing so weak. She would not only dishonor herself but her entire family if Louise were to be removed from the academy for being so magically inept.

"You are a Valliere," she told herself. "Rule of Steel, just like mother says…"

Gathering courage and calming her nerves, she grabbed her cape. After putting it on, she went to take her wand. She _was_ going to summon a familiar, she _was_ going to show all those other students she wasn't a failure, and she was going to summon a familiar so grand, it would put all others to shame.

With that said, she left her room.

* * *

Gathering just outside of campus grounds, Louise found herself with the other students who were loitering around the grassy field. Just like her, they wore white shirts and either black pants for males or ridiculously short skirts for girls. Slung onto their backs were black capes, indicating their second-year status.

The students were all in conversation, wondering what kind of familiars they would summon. She heard Guiche de Gramont, her class' ladies' man brag that he would summon the most beautiful familiar out of all of them. He was always swimming in his vanity.

Wandering away for the crowd, she saw where the ritual would take place. A runic circle was embalmed into the ground, large enough to fit a carriage. Louise saw Colbert, a balding middle-aged man wearing a blue cloak inspect the circle to see if it was in perfect form.

"My, my, looked who showed up!"

Louise immediately grit her teeth upon hearing that voice. Turning around, she was met with her nemesis, Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst. Hailing from Germania, Kirche had red hair, dark skin, a voluptuous figure and alluring looks.

"Zerbst…" Louise murmured vehemently.

Kirche only smirked at her family name being spoken out. Walking next to Kirche was Tabitha, a short-haired girl wearing glasses who shared the same petite body Louise had. She was Kirche's best friend but never bothered the Valliere. Instead, Tabitha had her eyes glued to books and was just following the Germanian around for some reason.

"You know Zero, I didn't expect you'd show up today! I thought you'd just give up and run off back to whatever you call a home." Kirche taunted.

"I'll have you know a Valliere doesn't run from anything, Zerbst!" Louise gripped her wand. "Why don't you go bed some first-year? Surely, you have nothing better to do!"

Kirche only gave a small chuckle. "Jealous, are we?" Kirche leaned over, showing off her predominant cleavage thanks to not buttoning the top of her shirt. "I find it quite sad that you lack the kind of attractiveness men want."

"Why you-!?"

"Alright, settle down!" Colbert shouted. "The ritual is about to begin!"

"Well then. Guess it's time." Kirche noted. "If you won't go home a coward, then you'll certainly go home a failure. You are aware what happens if you don't summon a familiar, do you?"

Louise knew most of all the consequences of being unable to summon a familiar for herself. The academy would boot her out of class and ship her back to her parents. She would likely have been married off at best, disowned at worst.

"Come on Tabitha, let's go. We're about to meet our wonderful new companions after all while Zero doesn't!" Kirche grabbed Tabitha's hand and went to the forming crowd of students. Tabitha was still only interested in reading her book.

"Damn her…" Louise said under her breath. She moved to the other side of the crowd, away from her enemy. She wasn't to let some spat ruin her confidence.

Colbert went to the front of the students who all went quiet. "Welcome! Today, you'll be summoning your very own familiar!" He stated with a smile. "The familiar you'll summon will be your companion for a lifetime. This is a tradition mages have done since the days of Brimir. Now, I hope all of you memorized the summoning incantation. Who will be the one to go first?"

Many hands were raised. Meanwhile, Louise backed herself into the crowd, an overwhelming feeling of nervousness overtaking her. She figured that being first would only get her cold feet and decided to let others go ahead.

By Brimir, she had made a mistake.

The pinkette had her confidence chipped away bit by bit as each student successfully summoned their familiars. Some were as simple as a mouse or a bird, but some were wild beasts and even a bugbear (a floating eyeball). Kirche managed to summon herself a salamander, which was moderately impressive, though Louise thought a snake would be more fitting. Guiche summoned a mole, while hardly the beautiful creature he boasted about, he adored it nonetheless.

"Amazing!" Everyone watched in awe as Tabitha's familiar took everyone's attention. It was a beautiful blue dragon, a rhyme one at that! It roared into the sky proudly as it spread its wings.

All of Louise's confidence went to Zero.

"Our final summoning is here, Miss Valliere!" Colbert called. "Come over here please."

All eyes turned to her, all other students had a look of absolute dread to them.

"Zero's going to summon? I thought she ran for the hills!"

"Better back away from the circle then, or you're toast."

"Why are they allowing Zero to summon in the first place?!"

In the background, Kirche was laughing herself a new one with Tabitha just standing atop her dragon reading. How was she already being humiliated before she's even done anything?

"Miss Valliere, we're waiting." Louise came back to reality upon her teacher's second call. She endured the glares from her peers as she walked towards the circle. Colbert stood there patiently as she made it to her destination.

"Don't worry Miss Valliere. I'm sure everything would turn out fine." He did his best to ease her. "Just speak the incantation, it's as simple as that."

Louise didn't look at him. Colbert moved away to give her space. In her mind, the pinkette was panicking. If this didn't work, everything she strived to be will be gone.

"Rule of Steel…" she whispered. "I am a Valliere. My mother is Karin the Heavy Wind, a mage even elves fear. I can- no, will do this."

Raising her wand into the air, she began to cant. "My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, heed my call. In the great Five Pentagon Powers, please bring forth my familiar!"

* * *

Toby jumped onto his cell bed. It was actually just a regular bed, with a pillow, a mattress and a blanket. They likely just moved a bed here since this room was likely meant for monsters. His prison was an isolated chamber, where a door was. A security camera was in a corner overseeing him. Fortunately, the toilet in the corner wasn't watched over.

He was stuck being questioned by the Yellow Ranger for a few hours. Not only waiting for her was painful on his butt but now he had to wait some more as she interrogated him on info.

The questions she asked were nothing special. She tried to get his account on various incidents that people kept pinning on him. Many of them were either caused because they were after him or they never happened at all and it was likely just some pro-Drakkon group. Some incidents were actually caused by him but he never intended things to go that far.

Then she got into more personal matters, something he disliked. She asked him about what he was doing while on the run, how many things he stole, even his childhood wasn't safe. He refused to answer some questions, especially the last portion. Trini accepted his refusals, knowing she and the rest of the former Coinless had to gain his trust first.

After all of that was said and done, Trini went to leave. She promised she'd drop by soon if not tomorrow. That meant even more time on that chair, something Toby fears. He just wanted to lay down on one of those psychiatric chairs instead of a cold, desolate room. How was he supposed to open up if they treated him like a criminal?

The guards made him take a shower afterward, something he was more than happy too since it's been a few weeks since his last one. They also tossed him a new set of clothes as well. A white hoodie and shirt along with black pants. Saying goodbye to his old garments wasn't that tearful of a farewell. Some underwear, boxers, undershirts came along with them were stuffed into his backpack.

Speaking of his backpack, Toby dug his hands into it. Trini had all of his stuff given back to him from evidence as well which he thanked her for. He saw his various hygiene products, his contact lens containers and spare pair of glasses in its case, his mobile game consoles with its games, utensil, and so on. For a brief moment, he took out a spare collar and leash which filled him with sadness before putting them back in.

Trini also managed to have him take back his Morpher which he's sure she wasn't allowed to do. Hiding it underneath a pair of boxers, he shoved them into the bag to convince the security camera he was behaving himself. No doubt they would come to search it later but they may respect the boundaries of someone's pajamas.

"I'm gonna be stuck here forever, aren't I?" He dropped his bag and put his arms over his head, looking at the ceiling. At least being here was better than staying outdoors. He remembered those times druggies tried mugging him or some mercenary attempted to sedate him with Clorox. The modern world was a scary place.

Toby's hand reached for the sky before balling it into a fist. "Dad, are you having a good time with Cots wherever you are?" he asked nobody. No response was given. He gave a small chuckle. "I'm going off the deep end."

Suddenly, the lights flickered then turned off entirely. Toby retracted his hand and lifted himself. Did the one in charge of the lights turn them off to indicate his bedtime? Somehow, he doubted it. Even the security camera's light died.

_Something's not right._ Toby grabbed his bag and pulled out the Morpher. An ethereal green mist formed and began to spread around. Toby was prepared to morph until a bright figure appeared in the middle of the room.

"Tobias Oliver…" The figure spoke his name in an ominous matter.

Toby took a step forward. "Who are you? If you think you can kill me, think again."

"You don't recognize the voice of your own father, Tobias?"

Once Toby saw who it, his heart stopped. Standing in front of him was the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger, his father's former identity. The Ranger himself glowed brightly like a ghost in the darkness.

"D-dad?" Toby couldn't believe it. His father was dead, deader than dead supposedly. How can he be here?

The Green Ranger shook his head. "I apologize for taking this form. You would have likely not have listened if I haven't."

In a blink, the person's appearance change. He was now a different Ranger, the Green Zeo Ranger if Toby's memory serves correct. "I mean no harm to you." The being said in an entirely different voice, likely the Ranger who wore the suit.

"Who are you?" Toby questioned. "What do you want with me?"

The being shifted into another form: the Green Mystic Force Ranger. "I am the Green Emissary, an entity from the Morphin Grid. I and my brethren are offering you a proposal."

"A proposal?" Toby did his best to digest all of this.

"Yes," the Emissary replied as it became the Green Dino Charge Ranger. "As you know your father is Drakkon, scourge of dimensions and enemy of all Power Rangers."

The teen nodded. It wasn't like he could argue against that. "Guess he did something bad to you and your people."

"Drakkon attempted to disrupt the balance of reality with his goals. He has met a fitting fate for such a vile person." The Emissary then became the Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger. "But we do not believe that his son should carry the burden of his father's sin."

That was a surprise. Toby thought for sure the proposal they would offer was his execution. "So, what do you want with me?"

It became a Ranger Toby didn't recognize. It appeared to be themed around a Chinese dragon. "We wish to send you across another plane of existence, you may have a new start in life. In this world, all would see you as the son of Drakkon first, regardless if they are hostile or not. We do this because you, Tobias Oliver, have great potential that would flourish elsewhere."

The teen was speechless. A new life in another world? It sounded like a dream. He can leave everything behind him, a fresh beginning where he didn't have always be on the move and get constantly paranoid. It almost seemed perfect. Almost.

The more he thought about the offer, the problems surrounding it cropped up in his mind. First of all, where was he going? For all Toby knew, he could end up at a moon at another galaxy with no oxygen. Or another plane of existence where demons want to eat him. The dangers of where he could end up staggering.

Second, he'd be leaving Earth civilization behind. Despite being a wanderer, this planet was his home. He'd miss all the animals, the entertainment, maybe even the toiletry would vanish where he'll be going.

Third, there were the people here who didn't want to hunt him down. Trini seemed to be a nice enough person who cared for the boy and wanted what was best for him, a sentiment that all former Coinless leaders shared. Then there was Kimberly, someone he wanted to see the most after all these years. Would she even want to see him again?

"So, what's it going to be?" The Emissary asked. "We will not ask again if you refuse."

The Emissary switched back into becoming Mighty Morphin Green and held out his hand. Toby's heart raced, knowing this was his only chance. At last, he had come to a decision.

"I'll do it," Slinging his bag to his back, Toby returned the handshake.

"Then we hope your future will be a bright one," With that, they vanished into light, leaving no trace of themselves. Later, guards would rush in to find nothing but an empty room.

* * *

Black smoke covered the clearing. Many of the students coughed and wheezed, having not expected such a powerful explosion even by Louise's standards.

"Dammit. I didn't expect she'd fail this hard!" Kirche muttered as she waved the smoke away. "Tabitha, can you and your dragon be a dear and fix Zero's mess?"

Tabitha shrugged then patted her dragon. The dragon's wings flapped, whisking the smoke away. Many other students were either plopped onto the ground or rubbing their eyes. Back at the summoning circle, Louise coughed out whatever smoke there was and stood back up.

"D-did I do it?" As the last bits of smoke began to clear, she finally saw what she summoned.

In front of her was a boy the height of Guiche. He had short messy brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes. He wore rather strange clothes with some kind sack being on his back. He was quite handsome, having soft features but had a noticeable scar streaking down his right eye.

The boy stared back at her with a confused expression. "Where am I?"

The gears in Louise's head began turning. She realized who this person was after seeing where the boy was standing on. "No… I didn't..."

The other students recovered and looked down upon the scene. "Who's that?"

"It's a commoner! What else is it?"

"Zero summoned a commoner as a familiar?"

"Of course not! She must have hired him to be here!"

As the murmurs continued, Colbert fixed his spectacles. "Miss Valliere!" the teacher called out. "You have to complete the familiar contract!"

"B-but he's…"

"Now Miss Valliere!"

Louise turned her attention back to her supposed familiar. He was shaking his head in a dazed matter. Taking a deep breath, Louise went to him. The boy looked up at her, wondering what she was going to do.

"Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my creature," she went to give him a light kiss on the lips. The boy's widened his eyes at the sudden action.

After parting from their kiss, Louise wanted to wipe her mouth. That was her first kiss and this peasant took it from her. She was surely going to punish him later for this humiliation. Her classmates were jeering at her from the sidelines to make matters worse.

"What the…" She heard the boy say. He was looking at his hand with distress as a symbol carved into it. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Before Louise could respond, Toby fainted.

* * *

**I'm back everyone. After saying I'm done with writing fanfic, I got pulled back in after taking writing courses online. I'm trying to become a professional writer and I've got major esteem issues preventing me from trusting my writing quality.**

**So how did I get here? Well, I got pulled back into being a Power Rangers fan and a tokusatsu fan in general when my brother watched Power Rangers and became a fan. Took me back to nostalgia and I got inspired. I tried making my professional Power Rangers novel but progress is going terrible. With multiple rewrites and it looking extremely amateurish, I've given up on it and my depressing led me to write this. Somehow I've had more progress writing this first chapter than anything from that book.**

**Fumbled around with the idea of a Familiar of Zero fic. It's everyone's favorite replacement isekai, so why not do it myself? Power Rangers has awesome lore and world to it, so why not Power Rangers but based on the much more mature comics? Blended much better than I thought it would.**

**If you like this fic, review, follow, and fav. I don't own anything. Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands and Toei. Familiar of Zero was written originally by the late Nooboru Yamaguchi and the series belongs to its rightful owners. I hope don't have to repeat that.**

**See you (if I do it) in the next chapter!**


	2. Welcome to Tristain Academy

Welcome to Tristain Academy

* * *

_Toby had a dream. He dreamt of a blue sky with clouds looking over a grassy hill. On top of this hill was himself, or at least his younger self. The young kid rolled down the hill, stumbling all the way down. When he reached the end, his hair and clothes were covered in blades of grass._

_A dog went to Toby's side, licking his face. This dog was small, even for its breed' size. It had a white coat of fur and a green collar. It began to lick the boy's face, leaving trails of saliva on him._

_"Cots! Stop it!" The boy laughed as the dog continued to lick him. The dog didn't stop despite his pleas._

_The boy rolled to his stomach and rubbed the dog's head with his hands. "That tickles, you little baby!" he said, holding Cots by her stomach._

_Cots looked up and broke away from the boy's grasp. The boy watched his dog suddenly run uphill, looking quite happy. Toby looked up, seeing who his dog was running to. "Dad?"_

_His father was on atop the hill, one knee on the ground. He was a tall muscular person, with long black hair on his head. The man was quite intimidating to look at, with black veins reaching from his neck to his cheeks being visible. He was wearing a green jacket today along with blue jeans, something Toby always saw his father wear._

_Cots went to the man's side and jumped on his leg. Toby's father patted the dog with a small smile on his face. He looked down and saw his son climbing up the hill with great effort. Reaching the top, he immediately ran into his father's open arms._

_"Dad, you're back!" he hugged tightly. "Why are you here?"_

_"I can't miss my boy's birthday, can I?" his father answered. "Looks like you've grown a bit taller too."_

_Toby gave a warm grin. "Yeah, I have!"_

_His father's hand went to his head and started to rustle his hair. "Come on, I want to hear everything I've missed at the mansion."_

_Toby nodded. His father stood up and held his son's hand. Together with a dog beside them, they started to walk back home._

* * *

In the present, Toby woke up in cold sweat. He looked left and right to see his surroundings. He was in an infirmary, an empty one at that by the looks of it. Sunlight was beaming from the window and by what he analyzed, it must have been at least the afternoon.

"Argh…" He clenched his forehead. That dream of his was an unwanted trip down memory lane. It felt too real, like he really was back at the estate when that his father and Cots were still there. He had kept that memory suppressed in his head for the longest time.

Toby tried recalling what happened beforehand since the headache he was suffering from jumbled his thoughts. He was captured and thrown at a maximum security facility. Trini Kwan of the Coinless visited, asked him a variety of questions before handing him his stuff back. He cleaned himself up before going to his cell. Then the Emissary showed up-

The Emissary.

It all came flooding back to him. The offer the entity had offered about him being transported to start a new life somewhere. Despite likely being an omnipotent deity, the Emissary did a really botched job on the teleporting aspect.

Then Toby remembered what happened after shaking the entity's hand. He found himself on the ground, surrounded by the smoke. The smoke was blown away, revealing he was in the middle of a field. Standing over him was a small girl, aged thirteen he presumed. She had pink hair and had a shocked expression. He heard some older man yell out something he couldn't remember then the girl leaned him and kissed him.

Somehow, Toby didn't expect his first kiss to be that chaotic.

After getting kissed, he felt some searing pain in his hand. It rocked his entire body, combined with the teleport fatigue made him faint right there. His first experience in a new world weren't the best to say the least.

Toby lifted his left hand and saw various symbols were printed onto its back. It was like writing, similar to how Roman numerals appeared. He tried reading the symbols but couldn't understand them. The universal translator for those connected to the Morphin Grid had implanted into them wasn't working. It probably meant the symbols were like hieroglyphs, writing meant to be understood contextually. That couldn't be translated by the Morphin Grid due to its broadness.

Giving up, he stood up from the bed in a groggy matter. He stretched his arms and legs, feeling tiny cracking sounds as he did so. He looked around for his bag and found it slumped against the bed. He checked to see if anybody searched through it. All his stuff seemed to be in place much to his relief.

Closing it, he slung the bag onto his back and went for the door. He had to find that girl with the pink hair so she could explain where the heck he was. By the way the infirmary looked, it barely had the medical equipment at least from what he's used to seeing.

Opening the door, he was greeted to a hallway. It was almost like a castle, with how the floor was stone and chandeliers were above him. The large windows displayed what was outside, showing off the true extent of the building. That raised even more questions on his whereabouts.

Going the right direction, Toby passed several people his age. He noticed several things about them that would seem out of place in his world. Many of them seemed to have a variety of colored hair. Blue, green, orange, even what was normally blonde somehow became pure yellow. They all wore capes and uniforms of sorts. The Ranger couldn't believe how short those skirts were.

As he walked by them, he sensed that they looked back at him in peculiarity. He heard them whisper to each other about him. The words 'Zero' and 'familiar' seemed to crop up in their conversations. Toby didn't stop to pay further attention, his mind focusing on other things.

The Emissary did say he was transferred to another world, never clarifying if it was another planet somewhere in the universe or another dimension. Dimension seems to be the more likely candidate as everyone at least seemed human (though there were many human races in space too). It was like he was in a stereotypical Japanese light novel.

What reason did the Emissaries have when placing him here? Did they just drop him here for no reason or wanted him to fulfill some sort of destiny? They stated they saw great potential within himself, whatever that meant. How was he supposed to know what potential was?

As questions piled upon each other in his head, Toby didn't see where he was going and bumped into someone. Toby saw the person he bumped into fall on their butt and the basket of clothes they carried fell on top of them.

"Sorry, are you alright?" He offered a hand. "Didn't see where I was going."

"I'm fine, thank you," The person turned out to be female. She took his hand and lifted herself up. The clothes that were on her slid down to the floor.

Toby immediately knew a beauty was in front of him. She had short black hair and blue eyes, appearing to be his age. From what she was wearing, she was a maid.

"No, I'm sorry for not moving out of your way, sir," she bowed apologetically, gathering up the clothes simultaneously.

Feeling guilty, Toby went in to help pick them up. "It's no problem. I'm the one who goofed up here."

The maid lifted her head to see who was helping her. It was certainly a person she wasn't expecting by the look on her face. "Aren't you the human familiar Lady Valliere summoned?"

So those comments from earlier were referring to him, Toby realized. "Human familiar?" he asked as he gathered a bundle of clothes in his hand. The maid held a basket, where he proceeded to dump the clothes into.

"Yes. Nobody's ever heard of a human being summoned before," she told him. "My name is Siesta, what's yours?"

"Toby," he replied. "I… don't know where I am honestly. Sorry for asking but what is this place?"

Siesta put a hand over her mouth. "Poor dear, you must be a long way from home," she said in a pitying manner. "You are in Tristain Academy of Magic, where noble families send their children to learn the art of magic."

Now it was all coming together. The architecture, students in dress code, a teenage maid. He got transported to a feudal society, at a place where it seemed to be their equivalent of Hogwarts.

Magic was also prevalent apparently, a subject Toby didn't have much knowledge about. Besides some Power Rangers-related background information and his own father's brainwashing spells being in records, he doesn't know a single thing about it.

"Magic, huh?" he muttered as if it was the first time hearing about it, something that wasn't lost to Siesta. "Let me guess: nobles have magic and those under them none?"

Siesta nodded. "Of course, that's always been how life was since the days of Brimir." She answered. "You don't know?"

Toby was wondering who she was talking about. Likely a religious or historical figure whose name unfortunately sounded like a broom.

"My head's been splitting apart since I woke up in the infirmary. Just need a bit of a refresher." he lied. Only a fraction of the headache was left. "A familiar is a wizard's pet, I assume. So who summoned me again?"

"That would be Lady Valliere of the second-year class," Siesta fixed the clothes in the basket. "I hear she's really upset right now, so I wouldn't ask you to seek her out."

"Upset? I'm sure I could handle it-"

"FAMILIAR!" A shrill voice screeched, almost breaking his eardrums. Turning behind him, Toby saw that pink-haired girl who had kissed him, now red with anger. Visible steam seemed to be coming out of her, something he wasn't sure was just a side-effect of magic. "What are you doing out here?!"

"I'm just taking a walk?" He meekly replied. Seeing a little girl so filled with such anger was new to him.

"No, you're not! You're coming with me, familiar!" She grabbed him by the collar and began dragging him away. As he was dragged, he managed to mouth a goodbye to Siesta who gave a small wave back.

This new world really didn't give him a good impression.

* * *

Louise paced back and forth in her dorms, fuming the entire time. She had begged her teacher to redo the summoning ritual so that she may have a familiar worth respecting. Colbert didn't budge, saying the ritual was sacred and that she should try appreciating what she had.

She couldn't appreciate something that rendered her even more of a laughingstock than before. Louise overheard classmates say that she had hired a commoner to guise himself as her familiar instead of properly summoning one. The Valliere had to hide from her peers so she wouldn't have to suffer from their disgusted looks.

Now that the commoner was awake, she wanted to take out her frustration on him.

"Wow, you're the same age as me?" He flipped through several assignments of hers. "Wouldn't guess by how you look."

Louise went to grab those papers from him. "How dare you go through my belongings, you commoner!"

"So commoner's a slur here. That's nice to know." he muttered sarcastically. "I have a name, you know. It's Toby."

"I don't care what your name is," Louise snapped. "Now everyone thinks I hired you and are spreading rumors about it! It's all your fault!"

"My fault? I never asked to be here."

"I never asked you to be my familiar! GAH!"

It was quite obvious she wasn't in the best of moods. "Listen, Louise…"

"Don't you refer me with my name, familiar!" she interrupted him. "Refer to me as master if you wish."

Toby made a deadpanned expression. "… Master Louise."

The pinkette went to grab something from a drawer immediately after his jest. Once she came back, she was holding a riding crop. The boy realized what it meant.

"You aren't…"

"This will teach you for being so insolent," She smiled devilishly. "Stand in front of me now!"

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Because I'm your owner!" she hissed. "Even if I didn't summon you, any lord would do this to such a rude subject!"

That rubbed Toby the wrong way. She was essentially insinuating her superiority to him and others due to her social status. He would go out of his way chide her for that normally but maybe all she needed was letting her anger out on him.

Toby shrugged and did as she said. "If doing this would make you happy, I won't mind."

Louise smiled at his obedience. She raised her makeshift whip and slammed it across his body repeatedly. She grunted as she did so, furiously whipping him with all her might. The familiar just accepted this with a blank expression, not even flinching on what was supposed to be torture.

The Valliere continued to whip him for minutes until her arms became tired. She huffed in exhaustion, heavily breathing. Her lungs felt like they were about to give up.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Toby asked bluntly as if he really wasn't affected by his punishment. Louise started to growl at him. "I guess not."

Instead of beating him some more, Louise began to sob. She went to her bed and plopped herself on it. "I'm a failure…" she cried into a pillow. Her dreams of being worthy of her mother's legacy were now in shambles.

Seeing the girl cry made Toby uncomfortable. Her having issues would be an understatement. Maybe his presence was only making things worse.

"I'm just going to go out for a bit," he informed her. "Me being here won't help you work out your own problems, so I'll just go give you space. See you around."

Louise sniffled. "Don't you dare leave, common-"

He had already shut the door. Even her familiar had left her. Louise could only cry some more.

* * *

"That was awkward…" Toby muttered as he lied on the grass. At least the feeling of it was the same.

Never had he's seen a girl so frustrated before with herself in his entire life, barring some soap opera he saw in Latino countries. She must have been a really unpopular student by the way she went on and on about being a punchline for her peers.

He noted several things during his stay in her room. The room itself was large, as big as his childhood bedroom. They had to lavish the nobility's children to some degree with their dormitories. No tech post-Renaissance seemed to be present by the way everything looked. Having magic likely made society stagnate into feudalism for centuries or millennia at most.

Then he listed off what he noticed about Louise herself. He caught her full name on a written sheet of paper. It was really long but he caught her first name and last name. It mentioned herself being around sixteen as well, which surprised him. By the way the assignments were completed, she must be a studious person. That's all he could gather before the papers were snatched by her.

This world's writing was fortunately translatable by the Morphin Grid though the runes on his hand were still a mystery. If this was an academy, then some teacher may be able to translate these for him.

Closing his eyes, he saw his young self on that hill again, an innocent child who did not know the grim reality of the world. The only thing Tobias Oliver wanted in life was to be happy with who and what he loved. It was bittersweet, remembering that time only to know you can never go back to it.

Toby felt the air become cooler. He opened his eyes and his heart nearly stopped. Overshadowing him was a blue wyvern with crystal green eyes stared won to him. After a moment or two, the Ranger realized that it wasn't hostile by the way it looked at him and calmed down.

"Boy, you scared me out of my pants for a second," He arched his back and rubbed the head of the beast. Obviously this world being mystical, dragons would be present.

The dragon purred at his palm's touch, rubbing it softly. Dragons existed back at his world too though extremely different circumstances caused them to appear (damn random evil knights).

"Sylphid, come here," The dragon went away from its petting to the one who called it. It went to its master's side, who was a girl similar to Louise in height and size. She had light short blue hair and spectacles. On her hand was a book.

"Is the dragon yours?" Toby asked her.

"Yes, she's my familiar," she informed him in a monotonous voice. "You were summoned by Valliere."

"Apparently, I am," He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Name's Toby. What's yours?"

"Tabitha," she replied. Toby half expected for her to list an overly long name. "Why is Valliere not with you?"

"She's kind of mad at me for being human," he answered. "I'm more interested in what kind of dragon is that."

"Sylphid is a rhyme dragon. She stays in the forest so that no issues can occur with her staying here," Tabitha explained. The more she talked, Toby was sure she was a robot.

"I see. Anyway…" He held up a hand. "Do you know anything about this symbol? I can't read this language."

Tabitha inspected the symbols closer. "All familiars have runes on their bodies once they're contracted. It may just be another set of them."

Toby looked back at his familiar runes. If these were so normal then why was he rendered unconscious by them? Siesta did say he was the first human familiar, so it can just be that.

"Okay then, good to know," He went on his way. "Thanks for letting me pet your dragon."

Tabitha didn't say anything as she watched him leave. Coming from behind her, Kirche showed up.

"Were you just talking to Zero's familiar?" The bluenette's friend asked. "What's his name?"

"Toby."

"Toby…" Kirche put a hand on her chin. "Zero's lucky to have hired such a handsome young man to act for her."

Tabitha ignored that comment and continued to analyze Toby before he vanished into the corner. Something wasn't right with him. He didn't seem to care that he was in front of a potentially dangerous creature or had commoner's tact when it came to speaking with a noble like herself. One wouldn't notice such behavior but Tabitha was more perceptive than the average person.

Out of all the familiars summoned today, he seemed to be the most interesting.

* * *

Toby didn't know where he was going. All he did was walk aimlessly around the school, just waiting out Louise's eventual acceptance that he's hers. Maybe that wasn't the right way to phrase that line. He's her property is more fitting.

He was fortunate enough to gain info from that Tabitha girl on what was on his hand. She didn't answer all the questions relating to it but it was relieving to know that all familiars had these after being 'contracted'. That was likely the reason why Louise kissed him in the first place, it being how the contract was sealed.

Her lips felt nice.

The Ranger wanted to puke after thinking that. Why did he think that in the first place?

Great, now he had the urge to go back to her. Just to make sure she hasn't hung herself in despair. Though Toby would likely try to hang himself first after seeing that eyeball abomination known as a bugbear. Seriously, how was that even remotely related to an insect or a bear?

He ended up in a courtyard where he watched some blonde pretty boy with a rose make a move on a brown-haired girl. The girl was blushing the entire time as the boy swayed her with his words.

"Lady Katie, you have the most beautiful eyes across the entire land," the pretty boy whispered loudly to her ear.

"Oh, Lord Guiche!" the girl squealed.

Toby darted his eyes to the other side of the courtyard and saw a familiar (the adjective) face. Siesta was there, giving directions to another girl with blonde with long spiraling curls. Siesta pointed at Guiche who was too busy flirting with the other girl.

What proceeded to happen is what Toby could describe as pure karma. Curls went to the pretty boy with the angriest march possible. Pretty boy turned his head, making a horrified expression.

"M-montegracy?!"

"Guiche, you cheating heart!" Curls yelled at him.

The scene eventually devolved into tons of shouting from both ladies. Pretty boy did his best to calm them down and explain himself but those girls weren't having it. They smacked him in the face simultaneously before leaving together in tears. Guiche was rightfully mortified after getting hit.

"Oof, that's rough," Toby commented. He felt that slap from afar.

"Guiche, maybe you shouldn't keep on two-timing girls if you want to keep them," A blonde fat kid advised the pretty boy. "Can I have the rest of the food you aren't going to eat?"

"Zip it, Malicorne," Guiche straightened himself. "I want to know who told Montegracy about my date with Miss Katie."

The fat kid pointed to Siesta who stopped in her tracks, seeing Guiche approach her. All sympathy Toby had for him instantly vanished after what happened next.

Guiche struck Siesta across the face, sending her tumbling to the floor. Siesta clenched her cheek, whispering in pain.

"How dare you make two ladies cry, commoner! This never would have happened if you never told her where I was!" the blonde held his rose. "For that, you must be punished!"

"P-please, milord," Siesta begged. "I never meant to-"

"Even if you didn't mean to, it still happened, didn't it?!" Guiche pointed his wand at her. "Commoners like you should be put in their place!"

He was prepared to use magic to end her right there and then. Siesta knew her life would come to a swift stop.

Toby didn't even think to react. The moment Siesta was smacked, he was running to them at breakneck speed. Before Guiche could flick his wand at the maid, something stopped him.

"HEY!"

Guiche turned his head only to be met by a fist to the face. He was sent tumbling to the ground with a yelp. Guiche touched his cheek, a bruise now staining his handsome face.

He looked up to see the one who had hit him. "Zero's familiar?!"

"Yeah, I am," Toby confirmed. He appeared to be absolutely furious. "Why don't you go dick measure with some other guys instead of slapping maids, you piece of shit."

"How dare you strike the son of General Gramont," Guiche stood back up. A crowd was forming around them now. "You have no right to do so!"

"I have every right if a friend of mine's in trouble," The Ranger replied. "I've may have only met a few nobles today but I'm already sick of you asshats thinking you can treat others like dirt just because you have magic."

"We nobles have every right to do what we wish on commoners," Guiche stated smugly. "It is an authority granted by the Founder Brimir himself to stand over the peasants who lack our power. Even a savage like you should know this."

Toby grit his teeth. "Then your Founder was a goddamn idiot for believing that."

Everyone who heard that gasped in abject horror. Even the servants who were witnessing the scene dropped everything they held.

Guiche was also horrified. "You… blasphemous…" His face shifted to one of rage. "You heretic! Mocking the Founder is one of the highest sins one can commit!"

"Then that Founder Brimir-broom guy or your church don't have the highest esteems, do they?" That insult made Guiche's jaw dropped.

"That's it!" He pointed his wand at him. "As I am a civilized person, I won't kill you right here. I shall challenge you to a duel, a stage where everyone can witness your punishment!"

"Guiche," The fat kid who was now holding a sandwich spoke up. "Isn't it forbidden to challenge others to a duel on school grounds?"

"Yes," Guiche agreed. "Between mages, that is. Nothing forbids me from challenging a commoner or a familiar!"

_At least he's smart enough to find a loophole in the rules_, Toby thought.

"Bring it on then," said Toby. "Where are we gonna meet up?"

"Vestri Court, one hour," Guiche smirked. "Once I've tortured you in battle, you'll be begging for forgiveness from both me and the Founder before I end your miserable existence."

"Somehow, I don't think that will happen."

"Then we have nothing more to discuss. Come Malicorne, this barbarian has blemished my beautiful face and I need it fixed," Guiche left with his friend. The crowd began to depart awkwardly as well.

Toby went to Siesta who was still clenching her cheek. He helped her stand back up carefully. "Siesta, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Siesta told him. "It's only a bruise that's all."

"I should have beaten that Guiche guy for what he did to you," Toby swiped his hand across Siesta's apron to remove the dirt on it.

Siesta's eyes went down. "You shouldn't have done all of that. Now Lord Gramont will not hold back or spare you after you've mocked the Founder."

"Even you believe in that broom guy?" He asked. "Damn, societal status must have been drilled into the population for generations. Don't worry, Siesta, I'll be fine."

From the way he spoke, Toby sounded confident. "How do you know that? Lord Gramont is an Earth mage and said he's the son of a general."

"General, smeneral," He stopped wiping her. "To tell you the truth, if something goes wrong in the duel, I have a secret weapon up my sleeve."

"A secret weapon?"

Toby nodded. The supposed secret weapon was his ultimate trump card in any situation, hidden away in the backpack he wore.

"Yeah, but I can't say what it is or it won't be a secret," He grabbed her hand. "Let's go back to the infirmary so we can fix you up. And don't give me any buts." They started to walk, holding each other's hands.

Toby didn't want to get in a fight on his first day here but blondie was asking for it. He had to show everyone that even if they had something over others, they can't flaunt it around like some authority. He knows how that kind of power corrupts most of all.

On his Earth, the cult of Drakkon believed he should rule over the planet just because he was their former leader's son. Seeing how insane they were, he refused to use others like that. Now he's in a place the thing he didn't want to become is standard. It infuriated him.

He wasn't just doing all of this just for Siesta or the commoners, he had to do this for himself.

With Siesta, she blushed as Toby's hand was intertwined with hers. Her heart was thumping the entire time as they walked with one another. It was dreadful to think such a kind person would likely meet his death very soon.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. The series is starting a bit slow, I notice but hopefully will pick up soon by the next chapter which I'm excited to write. **

**Thanks to all the readers for their support. Sorry if you're thinking that content for the comics will show up which they probably will later down the while but I'm content with keeping this more focused. I've been spending a lot of time on this series. **

**I'm going to start a trivia section in the author's note. It'll be called Did You Know Rangers (DYKR) where I'm going to talk about trivia related to mostly Power Rangers (with some Super Sentai if it's involved) that I got off TV Tropes. Forgive me if any info was inaccurate and tell me if I got anything wrong in the review section. I'll share my own insight on the trivia and tell you what I think about it.**

**Did You Know… there was supposed to be a Power Rangers animated series after **_**Jungle Fury**_**?**

**Most fans know the story of how Disney wanted to can the entire series after **_**Jungle Fury **_**but overseas contracts required one more season. This final season they would produce would be **_**RPM **_**but wanted to make a show without paying royalties to Toei. **

**So an animated series was conceived to do all of this. A pilot script was finished and Ranger suit designs were created. Once Toei found out though, they shot it all down, angry Disney was trying to cheat on them. So with that plan failing, **_**RPM's**_** production was greenlit and that's a story for another time. **

**While the script of that pilot hasn't been released as far as I knew, the initial character designs were which I want you all to Google right now. The drawings itself are stylized to be minimalistic which I'm a fan of but I don't like the Rangers' designs. They had white suits and colored helmets, looking like bikers. The helmets were off too, having these weird smiley faces as the main symbol. Also, the male Rangers have these oddly put 0 on their mouthpieces, something the females Rangers don't share strangely enough. **

**By the way that the characters' proportions are, I assume if the series took off, they'd be animated in the style of Kim Possible. If is the keyword here because Disney would likely not have allowed the show to be broadcasted at decent times and do their best to bury it just like normal Power Rangers. **

**Disney themselves have weird standards when it came to the show. They saw the series as violent and unfitting for them and did their hardest to have it flushed down the drain with numerous budget cuts and sabotaging the show's production. Remind you, Gargoyles, a show they aired had blood on it and had Kim Possible as their biggest show for the longest time. Those were both animated so Disney thinks it's alright if it isn't live-action? It's likely they wanted their budget on Hannah Montana or another sitcom instead.**

**So that wraps this chapter. Review, favorite and follow and I'll see you in the next time. **


	3. Morphin Time

**Morphin Time**

* * *

Louise stopped crying after thirty minutes. During the half-hour, she felt like she was the most pathetic noble on the entire planet. She was a failure of a mage, a disappointment to her family and owner of what is likely the worst familiar ever summoned. This was old news by this point but she wasn't feeling any better.

Wiping away her tears, she went out of her dorm to find her familiar who had left her. Louise wanted to punish him even further for abandoning his master without permission. Despite using all of her strength, her whipping didn't even faze him.

Walking by, she overheard some students. What they talked about made her stop in her tracks.

"Did you hear about Zero's familiar and the duel between him and Gramont?"

"Yeah, I can't believe a commoner like him went up and punched a noble in the face!"

Louise's eye twitched.

"Normally, I wouldn't care for something like this but the commoner insulted the Founder! I was there and I needed to pray for forgiveness after hearing such words.

Her other eye twitched.

"He needs to have to have his tongue severed for such blasphemy. He went out of his way to insult nobility and even the church as well!"

"They're going to fight at Vestri Court in a few minutes, right? We need to go see that."

"I hope Gramont gives the familiar a painful death. A fitting punishment for a heretic."

"They should also remove Zero for this too. Better they get rid of two problems at once."

"Is Zero even accountable for what her familiar does?"

"I'm pretty sure it's in the rules that she is. I hear that the familiar's lounging just by Vestri Court already, not even preparing for the fight."

"I can at least say he's wise for realizing the inevitable."

Louise heard enough and started to dash to her familiar's location at record speed. She was going to give him the beating of his life.

* * *

"Why are they watching me…?" Toby looked to the corner and saw several students and even some servants whisper to each other from a distance. Word seems to spread fast in this place by how many were already here for his and pretty boy's duel.

"Want one?" Toby handed a sandwich to Siesta who was next to him. They both sat on the grass, minding their own business.

"No thanks," Siesta had a wet towel pressed against where she was struck. "Are you going to prepare for the fight?"

"I'm already prepared," Toby held up his bag with his other hand. "Secret weapon."

Siesta nodded. She was disturbed by how uncaring he was when it was clear that he would most likely die in Gramont's hands. The only care he seemed to show was for her well-being and the sandwiches the master chef gave as thanks for taking care for her.

"You know," he started. "These sandwiches would be better if they were grilled."

"Grilled?"

"Yeah. Even if a grilled sandwich gets cold, it still tasted absolutely delicious." he said. "I may not know how to cook but I could give the chef several idea on-"

"FAMILIAR!" A recognizable scream erupted. The Valliere was marching up to them, even more furious than she was before. Toby gobbled down the rest of his sandwich as quickly as he could. "Louise- I mean, master how are you-" Louise kicked him in the balls. "Why didn't I see that coming?"

"You were gone for thirty minutes and now I found out you have been yelling blasphemy and challenged Guiche to a duel? What's wrong with you?!" she shouted at him. "You better apologize to him right now and pray the Founder for forgiveness for what you've done!"

"Lady Valliere," Siesta spoke up. "Toby was defending me from getting harmed by Lord Gramont and was dragged to the duel for it. I humble apologize."

Siesta bowed. Louise turned to the maid with a confused look. "And who is she?"

"Siesta over here helped me out when I woke up in the infirmary," Toby explained. "She was about to get beaten in by blondie if I didn't stop him."

Louise had the most flabbergasted expression. "You did all of this for a commoner?!"

"Yeah, anything wrong about that?"

"Everything!" she shouted. "If Guiche turned her into a puddle, nobody would care. She can be replaced, just like the rest of the servants. You didn't have to drag me down thanks to your stupid stunt!"

Suddenly, the atmosphere went colder. All the warmness of Toby's face faded away, replaced with tranquil fury. The fire in Louise's body died almost immediately, a chill going up her spine.

"Listen here," He raised a finger. "I can stand your incessant whining. I can stand your little beating. But I won't stand for you thinking people's lives can be thrown away just because you think that you're higher on social hierarchy."

Louise's mouth wavered. It was like her body was getting heavier by the second. "B-but that's how everything should-"

"Shut your _fucking_ mouth," His finger was shoved to her face. "Shut the fuck up about tradition, magic and how much of a Zero you are for one second Louise and look at her."

He motioned look at Siesta who was equally frozen in fear. "What do you see, what do you see right there?"

"A-a maid?"

"No," he calmly replied. "What do you think she is?'

"A c-commoner?"

"WRONG AGAIN." he suddenly yelled. "What. Is. She?"

Louise had the final answer. "A person?"

Toby nodded. "Yes, a person. And what do you think you, Louise de Valliere?"

"A-a person too."

"Exactly," He startled her by clapping his hands. "Congratulations, Louise. You've just discovered a truth that nobody in this godforsaken world hasn't realized yet: that you're all people. From people with no magic to people with magic, all of you are the same."

Louise didn't speak. His words began to haunt her mind like an echo.

"I'm here to fight the asshole that smacked Siesta around because he thinks he can just kill her like she's nothing," he seethed. "Even if he was stronger than me, I won't let him get away with that. I'm going to show everyone in this sob-infested academy what they just messed with the wrong person."

Louise fell down to the ground, speechless. She wanted to argue and berate him for speaking to her in such a manner but his aura overwhelmed her into silence. The only other person who be so intimidating was her mother.

"With that said…" Toby's face softened. "Do you know where the bathroom is? I haven't gone for hours."

His terrifying presence subsided, with his casual demeanor returning. The shift was so jarring, it caught the two ladies off guard. "No, really. I have to go."

"J-just go that direction and take a left," Siesta pointed, shaking.

Toby nodded and went on his way. As Louise watched her familiar leave, she couldn't but think who in the world she summoned. There was a mask around him that held something back: something fierce.

She really hoped he wouldn't kill Guiche.

* * *

When Colbert entered the room, he was greeted to what was rather normal to the teaching staff. A beautiful green haired lady wearing glasses was chasing an elderly man with a long grey beard. A mouse was on top of the old man, squeaking in peril.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU OLD PERVERT!" The woman shrieked at she chased him.

"Would it help if I said that you wearing orange under that dress is quite a lovely change Miss Longueville- EEP!" The elderly man screamed once the lady threw a chair.

_This was the man who taught generations of mages_, Colbert grimaced in his mind. "Headmaster Osmond."

Both stopped chasing each other once the teacher coughed. The woman named Longueville huffed and went to the door, slamming it loudly.

"My, my, what a woman," said the old man wgo was on the floor. "You'd never expect a secretary would do this to her superior."

"Well, most superior don't use their familiar to peek up their skirts," Colbert used his wand to levitate the objects in the room back in place. "You'll chase her off just like all the other secretaries before her, Headmaster."

Osmond went to his desk's chair, slumping on it. "What can I do for you today, Jean? Another raise, no doubt?"

"Actually no, but that does sound lovely," Colbert held a book. "This concerns Miss Valliere's familiar."

"The human one?" Osmond quipped. "Yes, he is a rather hot topic around the school. Miss Longueville informed me that the familiar is due for a battle against the young Gramont in a few minutes at Vestri Court."

"A duel?" Colbert went to the window behind Osmond, looking down at the fight's location. Both Guiche and Toby were already there with a crowd behind them. "You have to stop them, sir."

"I don't believe the rules state that a duel cannot be between a mage and a familiar," Osmond went next to him. "You seemed to be very alarmed at the moment. It's only a scuffle between boys, Colbert. I'm sure the familiar will beg surrender once Gramont casts the first spell. No harm will be done and if there is, Gramont will be punished accordingly."

"I don't think so," Colbert stated in a serious manner. "When the familiar was taken to the infirmary after fainting, I noticed the runes on his hand. They were symbols unlike any others but I thought I recognized them. So I went to research about its origins."

"Then what did you find?"

Colbert opened the book. "Sir, you can read this, can you?"

Osmond read the page, blinking a few times. "Gandalfr? Surely, you jest. You must have seen those runes wrong. A Gandlfr has never appeared since the days of the Founder."

"I wish I am wrong," Colbert knew the implications for both the familiar and his master. "That's why I beg of you to have the fight stopped. Anything may happen during this."

"Wait, Colbert," Osmond said. "If he is really the Gandalfr anew, why don't we let the fight play out and see what it brings. It's not like we can stop them now."

Colbert sighed, knowing the older man was right. Together, they had their eyes on Vestri Court, wondering what will unfold.

* * *

Toby stood straight, the opposite of him was the person he had to do battle with. Guiche had his cheek fixed, no thanks to magic. He was still as sparkling as ever, much to the Ranger's annoyance.

"I am Guiche de Gramont, son of the esteemed General Gramont," Guiche announced flamboyantly. "Today, I am here to punish a barbarian that mocked nobility, the church, even the Founder himself! Gaze upon the heretic and shame him!"

Boos were heard all around Toby. All he could think of is that these people really love their religion. Not that he was against people of worship but my goodness, these guys used it as an excuse to act like brats.

He glanced over. Louise and Siesta were in the crowd, unnoticed by anyone. They were visible nervous, concerned over the potential outcome. Tabitha was also there with a redhead who showed too much cleavage. She had her eyes on her book, not caring for the battle.

When his eyes went to Louise, he felt a few tinges of guilt for being so harsh on her earlier. He had to do it to show her the idea of human decency but now it wasn't the time for such thoughts.

It was his turn to say something. "My name's Toby if you haven't heard. Everyone listen up. I don't actually have anything against whoever you worship. I do though, have something against this golden dick right here, which is why I even bothered to show up."

Guiche held his rose-wand between his fingertips. "Tsk, tsk. You haven't taken any of the weapons that were offered. Do you wish to die quicker?"

"No, I just don't need them." Toby took a combative stance.

Guiche laughed. "Then you really must be fool. Let us settle this once and for all. Come, my Valkyries!"

With a flick of his wand, several golems formed from the dirt then hardened themselves into solid metal. They were made to appear as female knights, all holding spears. "Behold, there is a reason why my runic name is the Bronze!"

Toby didn't buy that title. These golems looked more like brass than bronze.

"Go, my Valkyries! Teach that commoner a lesson!"

The golems charged, having their spears pointed directly at him. He analyzed the situation thoroughly. Guiche summoned at least around half a dozen of these things, all looking unpolished and uneven. Even Toby could see that blondie was still a novice despite his prideful statements.

"This is easy," Toby went in for the kill. "Hiya!"

He jumped to an oncoming Valkyrie and kicked its side. The Valkyrie collapsed almost instantly, rendered to a pile of dirt once more.

"W-what?!" Guiche and several crowd members gasped. Never had they seen such martial prowess in their lives.

"Hiya! Hiya! Hiya!" Toby continued to hit each golem with swift punches and kicks. He dodged their basic thrust attacks on instinct. It was like a dance, with him being the one who was leading it.

Guiche gripped his wand tightly. "I won't lose to this commoner!"

From the ground rose more and more of the golems. At least around a dozen more littered the field. Toby went to another Valkyrie and punched a hole into it. Another tried sneaking up on him but found the butt of its own spear jabbed to its chest.

"Nice try," Pushing the spear up, the head of the golem catapulted upwards. "Oh boy, this is not good…"

He saw all the remaining Valkyries had circled him, all ready to assault him. Toby gulped, seeing as he had no escape this time.

Guiche chuckled victoriously. "Yes, now feel the wrath of nobility!"

"T-toby!" Siesta looked away, afraid of what was to come next.

Louise was biting on a nail. "Familiar, why were you so stupid to challenge him…"

As the Valkyries prepared to attack, Toby knew it was finally time. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled the supposed secret weapon he's been holding back. Oh, how he longed to do this on someone who deserved it.

Holding his Morpher in both palms, he said the words that activated it. "It's morphin time! Tigerzord! White Ranger Power!"

The screen of the Morpher changed into the symbol of the Ranger he's drawing the power of. In a flash of light, everything changed. Everyone stared at the scene before them, from Tabitha to the teacher staff at the distance. It was something none of them could wrap their heads around.

In Toby's place, a suited figure with a helmet remained. He wore white and gold, with some black sprinkled on it. His helmet was golden as well, with a large black visor where the eyes should be. On his waist lied a belt with a sheath on the side but no sword.

He pumped his fist into the air, lowering it down dramatically. It was if the mysterious person could not move without being exaggerated.

"Bet you didn't see this coming," the figure spoke in Toby's voice. "Now, I'm going to show you what I'm really capable of!"

Murmurs broke out in the crowd, wondering what the heck just happened.

"What did Zero's familiar do?"

"It's like he's a knight from the legends of old!"

"I'm sure that knights do not look like that."

Louise and Siesta were agape, completely lost much like everybody else. Siesta then just remembered what Toby told her about his secret weapon. She expected some weapon hidden away or a technique but not this.

Louise didn't say anything, having her mouth hanging. _Who in the name of the Founder did I summon?_

Even Tabitha, who had her eyes on her book the entire fight looked up to see what was going to happen. Kirche leaning behind her and crushing her with her bosom didn't help.

Guiche shook his head to return to reality. "It does not matter if you wear a suit of armor. You are a still a commoner underneath! Valkyries, charge!"

The golems around all charged at him all at the same time. Underneath the helmet, Toby smirked. "Oh, you're about to learn this the hard way."

He pressed his foot against the ground and jumped once the Valkyries were about to crash into him. Everybody looked up and saw the armored familiar above them, high enough to reach the headmaster's tower. Hell, Toby even waved when he saw the two older men were watching them.

"HIYAAAA!" Toby started to fall back to the earth, ready to pound it with his fist. When he reached the ground, the resulting shockwave instantly destroyed most of the golems around him. When the cloud of dust settled, Toby was stand over the remains of Guiche's former army.

"I-impossible!" Guiche gasped in disbelief.

Toby didn't say a single word. The moment he morphed, the fight was already over. He then started to walk up to his opponent, balling his hands.

"S-stand back!" The Gramont summoned another Valkyrie out of desperation. When the Valkyrie got near Toby, he smacked it away as if it were nothing. "I'm warning you, commoner!"

"Try me," Toby replied.

Guiche summoned two more golems. They were also felled by the Ranger. He grabbed one and threw to the other, destroying both. The mage tripped, landing on his buttocks. All color drained from him after seeing the familiar standing over him.

"You can't kill me," Guiche protested desperately. "I am the son of general Gramont! Once he hears of this, he'll-"

"He'll what?" Toby prompted. "All he'll hear is how his son got beaten by a commoner as you call them."

He then grabbed Guiche in one hand by the neck, lifting him up effortlessly. Toby turned to the audience and presented his opponent who was struggling to breathe under his grip.

"P-please… d-don't kill… me…" Guiche chocked out.

The crowd was horrified. Louise ran forward. "Familiar, stop this! Let him go!"

"Why should I? This piece of shit right here was perfectly willing to kill a completely innocent person." He told her. "Why should I show him the same mercy?"

"Because… it's… it's…"

"Wrong?" he finished for her. "It was wrong to hurt Siesta, so why did he do it? It find you arguing that what I'm doing is wrong while you let everyone else do it is the most fucking asinine idea I've ever heard."

He held Guiche to Siesta's direction. "Say you're sorry to her. NOW."

"I'm… sorry…"

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Guiche cried out, yellow liquid seeping down his pants.

Toby dropped the blonde to the floor, him scooting as fast as he can away from the Ranger.

"Guiche!" Curls, the blonde girl that the Earth mage cheated on ran to him, clutching him in her arms tightly.

"M-montegracy, is that you…?" Guiche choked out.

"Yes, it's me," She comforted, her eyes teary.

Toby would find this heartwarming but he still wasn't done. In another flash of light, the suit vanished, returning Toby to his regular appearance.

"Every mage alike, LISTEN UP. If you don't you'll end up like him!" His shouting made everybody frozen in fear. "Good. I have something to show you."

He held the rose Guiche used as his wand. "Back where I'm from, there were people who thought just because of who they were, how much power they had, what race they were, and what their social status was. They thought they could trample on whoever they pleased just because they had those qualities to them. And guess what happens if you take all of that from them little by little…"

Toby was tearing off every petal from the rose, bit by bit as his speech went on. Guiche extended his hand out to stop him but was too weak and terrified.

"The only thing that makes you different from your servants are the fact you can make a few sparkles from your wand and how much money your parents have," All the petal were plucked. "If we just ripped that all away from you, what's left? Nothing, that's what."

He bended the wand, snapping in half. "Let this all be a lesson to those who think that having magic means that you can push others around like they're nothing. The only reason why the commoners haven't burned all you mages by the stake is because you've been indoctrinating them for the longest time with your beliefs and propaganda. All it takes is a few broken wands and a mob to start a fire."

The broke wand was crushed in his fist, to which Toby began sprinkling its remains. "In short, treat others the way you wanted to be treated. Otherwise, you can ditch the human race and live your so called higher existence in hell."

His words cut the nobles deeper than any blade. Putting the Morpher back in his pocket, he turned to his master and newfound friend.

"Sorry you had to see that you two," he apologized, all the menace in his voice gone. "Let's get out of here, this has been a tiring day."

"Really, who in the name of the Founder did I summon?" Louise whispered to himself. He was like two people were in one body. "Hey, come back here!"

He went to his bag, picking it up from the floor. He yawned as he passed through the crowd, the students who formed it parting. Louise and the maid trailed behind him, trying to catch up. Everybody looked back at them, visible confused on the sudden shift in personality.

Kirche licked her lips. "How curious. He may be my most interesting catch yet." She looked at her friend. "What do you think, Tabitha? Should I go after him?"

Tabitha didn't say anything. She was back to reading her book.

"That's the answer I'd like to hear."

Meanwhile, back on the tower, Colbert adjusted his spectacles, still fascinated the fight that just took place and the familiar his student summoned. So many questions ran through his head.

"Do you think he's really the Gandalfr now, Headmaster?" the teacher asked. "I've never read anything on the Gandalfr summoning an enchanted suit of armor."

"The transformation is not part of being the Gandalfr."

The teacher turned to his superior who was stroking his beard in contemplating.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what kind of person the familiar is," said Osmond. "That boy is a Power Ranger."

Colbert gave an incredulous look. "A Power Ranger? But they're a myth, created by elves to drive humans away from their territory. Surely, you don't think he is one of them."

Osmond gave a light chuckle. "I have encountered the Power Rangers before, Jean. You ever forget how they look after you've seen them."

"Truly?"

They had a long conversation afterward.

* * *

The aroma of tea lingered throughout Louise's dorm. Louise and Toby sat in front of a small table while Siesta served them the drink. The sun was setting, that last of its light filling the room.

From the moment they entered, all of Toby's attention went into a strange device he held in his hand. He called it a 'game console', not bothering to explain what its purpose was. He constantly closed and turned it on, taking out small card-like objects out of it, stuffing them back into a pouch, then took another one and jabbed it right in.

"What are you even doing?" Louise prompted. "You've been on that thing for nearly an hour."

"I'm checking my save data," Toby informed her. "I might have lost my save data when you summoned me and I put good progress into these games. Nobody likes it when everything they worked for disappears."

The sound of his fingers constantly tapping frustrated the pinkette. She stood up, shaking the table in the process. "I don't care about this 'save data' you speak of. I want answers! Who are you, where did you come from, what was that armor you wore when you fought Guiche?!"

Toby lowered his console, shutting it off. "Well, fortunately, everything seems to be alright on my system. So, what was that first question?"

"Who in the name of the Founder and the heavens themselves are you? You dress like a commoner but don't care about insulting nobility. You say you don't know anything about the Founder. You go from acting like a careless idiot to a terrifying lecturer!" She was almost shrieking. "So let me ask: WHO ARE YOU?!"

From his master's expression, she was really frustrated with the lack of information. Even Siesta was curious about who he really was.

"Don't judge people on the way they're dressed, Louise. If you want your answers, I'll give them to you." He put the device back in his bag. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. People call me Toby but my real name is Tobias Oliver."

Louise sat back down. Siesta put a hand over her mouth.

"You're a noble?" the maid asked. Toby shook his head.

"Where I'm from, everybody has last names. I am the son of someone who was a leader of sorts, but I'm far from what you call a member of nobility." Again, he lied to her. He didn't want to explain the whole Drakkon debacle to them yet. "I don't know any magic, however since I was young, I was really good at martial arts and being quick on my feet. Someone once told me I may suffer from some bipolar disorder but I managed to keep it under control. Mostly."

He then drank his tea. His eyes widened as he gulped it down. "This is why I prefer coffee. Take what you get I supposed." He set the cup back on its platter.

"Where are you from?" It was Siesta's turn to question him. "You don't seem to know anything about the Founder or nobility. When we first met, you the just guessed on how commoners and nobles work."

"It was a pretty good guess," Toby quipped. "Before I can tell you anything, you have to tell me which country I am first. This is what I like to call equivalent exchange."

Louise was sure that getting three questions given while the questioner only answers one isn't equivalent by any means.

"You're in the kingdom of Tristain on the continent of Halkeginia, the next ruler in line will be by the beautiful Her Highness, Princess Henrietta," Louise answered in a dreamy tone when the princess's name came up. "The king has recently passed and with Her Highness as the only heir, the Princess shall be next in line to inherit the throne."

"I bet that's a bit of a political mess at the moment," Toby sipped his tea again. "I hate most tea but my code of honor says I must finish all meals, regardless if I like them or not. Now I have to ask you a second question…"

He closed his eyes. "Do you believe in the idea of other worlds?"

Louise and Siesta made confused expressions.

"Other worlds?" They repeated in unison.

"Yeah, other worlds," Toby opened his eyes. "Do you really think that as big as your planet is, that's all there is. There are countless planets out there by the stars, with people living there too. Some are likely looking up and wondering if you guys exist."

Louise tried wrapping her head around the idea. The church had taught them that this planet was one of God's, and that nothing else exists besides the stars, the moons, and the other planets that rotated around them.

"Are you from one of those worlds, Toby?" Siesta asked him.

Toby nodded. "Correct. An A for the maid who figured that out. Yes, I am from another world that's called Earth. Pinky here summoned me out of it."

The Valliere couldn't even comprehend his words. It was all so much to take in. everything she knew previously was being challenged.

"What was your world like then? If that's where you claim to come from." She questioned with a raised eyebrow. She was in disbelief, something that Toby anticipated.

"In my world, nobody had magic for the longest time. We had nobles like you are at some point but that's an age long gone." he replied. Siesta nearly dropped the teapot at his words.

"N-no magic?!" Louise sputtered. "How can you have a world without any magic?!"

"We adapted. We created the means to make life more convenient, for better or worse." He nonchalantly stated. "And I didn't say that magic never existed. It was out there either in secret or just recently was a power used by selected people. Magic was actually considered a bad thing for the longest time, with our ancestors executing those they believe were using witchcraft."

Her jaw dropped. Not only was his world was not led by the magical nobility but were actually hunting down mages and killing them! What kind of horrible place was that?!

"We don't actually kill people we think have magic anymore, mostly. We used science instead to make up for it, the study of how things work. With science, we made technology. Soon enough, we managed to build buildings taller than any castle, delve deepest trenches of the oceans, and even landed on the moon."

Both were amazed by what his people's achievements were. "It's not all fun and rainbows there. Politics went haywire with tyrants pretending not to be tyrants. A few global conflicts spanned decades apart. We created weapons that could annihilate the planet but we just keep them around to show off to other governments. Especially in the era I was born into, Earth is more dangerous than ever. People always yell that we must do something instead of… actually doing something."

Toby could remember the fallout after Drakkon's defeat. Even the Coinless were not able to spread out and stabilize several countries during it. Civil wars occurred, conquerors took the helm and some even tried reaching the stars to no avail with their resources. The death toll was at least one or two million as a result. It's a pity since everyone was united against his father, only to go back to fighting each other immediately after with no lessons learned.

Taking a sigh, Toby pulled out his Morpher. "Guess we finally have this to talk about."

"What is it?" Louise stared the Morpher with peculiarity. "I saw you take it out before you wore that suit of armor."

"You mean this suit?" He held it in both palms. "Tigerzord! White Ranger Power!"

In the flash of light, Toby returned to wearing his suit. Siesta jumped, startled by the sudden action. Louise almost fell backward.

"Guys, it's still me," Toby removed the helmet. "Nothing's change besides what I'm wearing."

They calmed down after seeing him helmetless. He placed it on the table. "It's not like I'll beat you dry like what I did with blondie."

Louise grabbed the helmet, analyzing it from all sides. It was light, much like her teacup. Despite appearing to look fragile, it felt fairly sturdy. The design was remarkable as well, almost being a decoration than a piece of armor.

"Amazing…" she murmured. "It's like a treasure from a king's vault."

"That would underselling it a bit but good analogy, Louise," complimented Toby. "Being a Power Ranger makes you worth a lot more than that.

"A Power Ranger?"

The boy saw the confusion on their faces. "You don't know what a Power Ranger is?"

Louise shook her head, as well as Siesta. This was something that he should have expected, not all other planets had Power Rangers and if there were, they're legends lost to time.

"Damn, this will be a long explanation," he muttered. "In my world, there were heroes known as the Power Rangers. You could tell who they were if they wore suits just like what I'm wearing. They drew power from multiple sources, from beasts, technology, even magic. They fought evil whenever they cropped up."

From the way he talked about them, Toby seemed to admire these heroes. It was like how Louise's father spoke of their lineage and how proud it was to be a Valliere.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're one of these Power Ranger then?"

Toby shrugged. "I wouldn't call myself that exactly."

He pulled out the device he held to transform out from nowhere. "This is a Morpher. Power Rangers use them to transform into their Ranger forms. My Morpher allows me to transform into various Rangers from other teams when I call upon their power."

He snapped his fingers and the helmet and the suit he wore disappeared in a flash. "We can also do that at will if you're going to ask. I don't call myself a Power Ranger since I use other Rangers' abilities instead, though they get the job done."

There was so much terminology being thrown at them, it was like Louise and Siesta's heads were being ripped apart. They had to stop everything and just have his explanations sink into their heads for a good minute.

Seeing them frustrated amused Toby. "That's enough explaining for today. I'd like to elaborate on several more things but we'll save that for another time."

He stood up, yawned and stretched his arms. His eyes were drooping, barely having a wink of sleep.

Now it was time for the real question he had been holding back. One that decided the fate of the future.

"Where am I going to stay?"

His master came back to reality. After hearing his question, she perked up. "How am I supposed to know? I've never expected a human familiar."

"Then can I sleep on your bed?"

Louise immediately blushed. "Of course not! It's shameful for a woman to share a bed with a man she's not married to!"

She tried to forget she was supposed to ask her familiar to help change her clothes when she met him, the belief of him being a regular commoner was still in her head.

"If I'm not sleeping here, where? You won't let me out in the cold, would you?"

The came to her mind and Louise started to grin devilishly. She finally thought of her familiar's punishment for being so rude to her for the entire day. The girl's expression started to freak him out.

"Louise, you aren't…"

"Oh, yes I am."

* * *

Toby was lying on a pile of hay. The air was chilly tonight, something even his hoodie couldn't protect him from. While his master was comfortable in her bed, he was just outside her door shivering in the hallway. The stone and candles were not making his

He didn't complain though, he had slept in worst places. Siesta offered him a place in the servants' quarters but he refused out of politeness. Louise said she'll make preparations to stay in her room tomorrow at least, so she wasn't a cruel maniac who liked whipping others.

Toby did like the feeling of being whipped by her.

There goes another thought he wanted to erase from his mind forever. Why was he still thinking things like wanting to snuggle next to Louise or be by her side constantly? She was really cute but she was akin to a monkey mauling your face.

_The tides must be stupidly screwed on this planet._ The two moons' light illuminated the hall. He almost had a heart attack when he saw them, having been only used to one back on Earth.

Toby grunted, putting on his nightcap. The lice and headache he'll likely feel the next morning would have to be dealt with. There was a new future for on this planet, and asshole mages, dragons, and a petite pink-haired girl would be there no matter what.

Some say was the beginning of something beautiful, Toby just wanted to sob.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. I don't like this as much as the last two chapters. Don't have any idea how the next one will play out.**

**So I thank you all so much for reading this thing I made. I've never seen so many follows and favorites in such a short amount of time. I think this fic is still moving too slowly, so I'll pick up the pace on the next one.**

**We're back with another episode of Did You Know Rangers. The section where we give trivia on Power Rangers.**

**Did You Know… they labelled _Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger,_ _Dino Charge's_ Sentai as a Power Rangers show in South Korea.**

**This actually stems from history between Korea and Japan. Both countries have a deep hatred for each other, to the point anything showing each other's culture is responded with extreme negativity in the others' country. In fact, South Korea banned anything that was produced in Japan after WWII, all the way up until the nineties.**

**They aired _Kyoryuger_ in Korea, using a Korean dub. They removed any connotations with Japanese culture on it and rebranded it as _Power Rangers: Dino Force_. Obviously, Toei must have went up to Saban to ask him permission to use the Power Rangers name, as he and his company is not involved with the show in any way.**

**_Dino Force_ was a phenomenon in Korea, a huge chunk of _Kyoryuger's_ earnings (which is already pretty big) came from there. So much so, Korea actually managed to produce a sequel with the same producer called _Dino Force Brave_. Each episode is eleven to twelve minutes long, likely to focus the budget on special effects and the series is twelve episodes long, like a miniseries.**

** From what I hear, the sequel has been positively received, getting a release in Japan that was dubbed back to Japanese. The Ranger suits were redesigned for _Dino Force Brave_ and I have to say, I actually prefer those suits to the original. Also, the Zords in their show are dinosaurs with weapons attached to her skulls. You can't go wrong with that.**

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you all have a swell time and I'll see you next chapter. **


	4. A New Mystic Life

A New Mystic Life

* * *

_The world around her was white. Everything that was a distance from her was faded into white, like paint on a canvas. Vivid colors were there to make up for it, creating vibrate swirls only the most experienced of artists dared to create._

_Is this a dream? Was Louise's question if she could speak. _

_However, it didn't feel like a dream despite everything indicating it was so. She looked down on herself, seeing she was still dressed in her bedtime attire. When she touched the pink nightgown she wore, it felt like so real on her touch. _

_The environment she found herself in was a hallway. Unlike the academy's stone structure, the floor was marble, the walls and ceiling being of similar material. Was she in some mansion or a palace? The white around her hid that answer from her._

"_Right this way, sir," she heard a voice. She turned to her direction to the other end of the hallway and saw two shadowed figures approach from the other side. _

_One of them was a maid, indicated by her attire. She was old and frail, holding a cane to help her movements. The maid was ahead of the second figure, who was still too far for Louise to make out. "The young master will really be pleased to know you will be here for his birthday, milord."_

"_I'll see that for myself." Said the other person, almost sounding hostile. His figure started to take shape, everything about him seen. As he walked towards her the white suddenly became crimson red, like blood._

_When the mage saw him, every fiber in her body was screaming. It was a feeling she had never felt before: pure unbridled fear. _

_Something about the man or whatever he was emanated an aura of pure malice that consumed everything around him. Her body wanted to run from him but at the same time, they wouldn't dare to move. The only other people who could invoke a similar level of fear was her mother and Toby's anger mode but this was something even worse. Worse than both of them combined._

_The man wore a white suit similar to what Toby had worn in the fight but was a combination of green and gold. He had a vest worn on his chest with armored wrists and boots. There were two prominent symbols on him: one at the center of the vest and the green belt he had around his waist. _

_The design of his helmet was akin to a dragon, having a red visor to top it all off. There was something about his design that screamed evil. While Toby's White Ranger form that was noble in appearance, this armor looked to be that of a savage conqueror._

_As the maid walked to Louise, she saw even the elderly woman was sweating quite a bit. The maid passed Louise, not seeing or feeling her presence. "This way, milord. The young master is playing with that dog of his by the hills."_

_Louise saw the armored figure was directly going to her. She desperately wanted to move, but her body had shut itself down. The man was now a foot away from her, and she couldn't do anything to get out of the way._

_He then stopped for a brief moment and looked down at her._

"_Step aside, worm," the man went through her, and Louise's vision went blank._

* * *

The girl shot straight out of bed, gasping and sweating buckets. Her breath was heavy while her heart was pounding rapidly. Turning all around her, she was back in her room on her bed as she was supposed to be.

"What was that?" Louise was obviously no stranger to nightmares, having some occasionally. They ranged from her showing up skirtless to class or being in the frontlines in an elf-human war. However, as many times she woke in fright from that, this dream made all others pale in comparison. Never has she been able to recall such terror in her lifetime.

The person in that armor was what she could remember the most. According to her familiar, that man must be a Power Ranger based on his appearance but Louise refused to believe so. There wasn't anything heroic coming from that monster.

Taking deep breaths, she calmed herself. "It's only a dream," she told herself. "Dreams cannot hurt you. Nightmares are nightmares, as mother says."

Rubbing her eyes, she saw it was morning thanks to the sunlight filling her room. She forgot to close the window from yesterday, something that maid her familiar made friends with should have done. Louise then realized that she didn't know the maid's name, was it Sasha or Sarah? She would have to ask if they saw each other again.

Grabbing her school clothes, she went to change herself. After a few minutes, Louise stood in front of the mirror, brushing her pink hair. After that was said and done, she grabbed her wand and left through the door.

"Familiar?" she went to where he was supposed to be sleeping. "Familiar are you-"

On the pile of hay was him but wearing the Power Ranger suit he used from yesterday. Even when underneath that mask, she could tell he was fast asleep.

Students walked by to see the rather odd scene before them. "Is that Zero's familiar?"

"It is! Why is he sleeping outside her dorm?"

"Maybe he was punished for beating up Guiche yesterday."

"I'm sure it's because he tried peeping on his master, which is why he was kicked out of her room."

"Could be, could be."

"Hey!" Louise shouted at them. "Scram before I blast you out of the window!"

They ran at the sight of her holding her wand. Toby yawned, picking himself up from his makeshift bed. "What's the hubbub is going on here."

"Familiar," Louise stood over him. "Why are you in your Power Ranger getup?"

"I thought I told you my name's Toby," he said to her. "I thought if I had this on, I'd get less cold. Unsurprisingly, it didn't work but it got the lice off."

Louise frowned. "Well, get yourself off that floor right now. I can't have my familiar look like a slob in front of everyone."

"Didn't you tell me to sleep outside?" His form depowered, returning him to his normal clothes.

"Yes, but I thought you would sleep with more grace," She sighed. "It's breakfast time. I will be going to the dining hall while you are to have your meal elsewhere. Understand?"

"Why can't I eat with you?"

"The mess hall is reserved for nobility. Also, the incident from yesterday would make other students uncomfortable with your presence." Louise told him pompously. "Just go to your friend Sasha and ask your breakfast from her."

"It's Siesta," he corrected. Toby's eyes went up and saw something that made him blush. "Eh?"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing… nothing…" He continued to look upwards. All of his attention went to what he was staring at. "Do you have to be standing there?"

Louise saw where his eyes were gazing at: directly up her skirt. Realizing this, her face went red.

"Light green does look nice on you."

She started to stomp on him repeatedly. It only ended once he begged for mercy.

* * *

"Stupid familiar…" Louise grabbed a piece of mutton on the table. Her feet hurt from kicking a person with all of her might. Toby didn't fight back at all, clearly knowing he deserved his punishment.

Breakfast was usually filled with conversation between students, this time even. The pleasant smell of freshly made food was always present, the tables filled with meats, fruits, and bread you could grab and dine on.

As Louise ate, comments flew all around her. They were all centered on one thing.

"Did you hear about how Zero's familiar is a knight?"

"No kidding, I was there to watch!"

"Zero's familiar beat Guiche's golems like they were nothing, even without the armor! No wonder he didn't take a weapon."

"I bet if he smacked Guiche's head, it would come clean off!"

The topic on the duel from yesterday was almost all Louise could hear. Zero this, familiar that, at least they weren't saying Toby deserved to die a blasphemous death. Now all of those who wanted her familiar's execution were gushing about him, something she would be proud of if she wasn't angry with the peeper.

"Hey Guiche, are you gonna eat anything more?"

"Not hungry…"

At the end of the table was Guiche, who looked rather miserable. He was eating only a few slices of apples, staring down at his plate in silence. Malicorne was there trying to cheer him up to no avail.

Louise couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Sure, Guiche brought it upon himself for blaming an innocent commoner for his misdeed. His pride must have been torn to the ground after his utter defeat and humiliation from yesterday.

She was reminded to talk to Toby about how his powers work and more about these Power Rangers he went on about. He said he drew the powers of Rangers of the past with his Morpher-thing (it was a confusing day for her). It would be interesting to know more also on where he came from (she was still in disbelief at the idea of another world even until now).

"Zero, Zero. How nice to see you today."

Louise immediately gripped her fork. "Zerbst…"

"No need for such harshness, dear," Kirche said. "I'm here to congratulate you. Your familiar isn't just any regular commoner after all! So you must have summoned him for sure."

Louise smirked. "Of course I did! In fact, my familiar triumphs all the other ones by comparison."

"How so?"

"He is a warrior from another land known as a Power Ranger! They are quite revered there." Theinkette bragged, trying her best to rub in that fact.

"A Power Ranger? So that's what he is." Kirche put a hand on her chin. "It's quite unfortunate that he has such a sad excuse for a master."

"You take that back, Zerbst!"

"Does your familiar even know why they call you Zero?" Kirche prodded. Louise's anger fell apart at her words. "So he doesn't? I'm not surprised. I can imagine the disappointment he'll have knowing his master is an absolute failure."

Being insulted like this wasn't new to the Valliere, even from her nemesis. Once Kirche brought up Toby, her insult cut deeper this time.

With that, the redhead left with a victorious smile. The Valliere wanted to shout back, call her a bitch or anything to counter what she said but couldn't. Instead, Louise silently sat back down in defeat.

_Will he be disappointed?_ Was all she thought. She didn't want her familiar to pity her. Nothing would hurt her more than that.

* * *

"OUR KNIGHT!" All the servants in the kitchen cheered for the sitting Ranger. Toby had been dragged here by Siesta blindfolded once he asked for a morning meal. This was certainly something he didn't expect.

_I just wanted breakfast,_ he muttered in his head. He let a small smile weave its way onto his face out of politeness. "Thank you, but it's really nothing."

"Nonsense!" The chef named Marteau said. "Our Siesta here would have been killed if it wasn't for you. When others told me on how you wore that armor and made that noble wet himself, you sounded like a hero from the tales I was told as a child!"

Marteau went to place a platter of food on the plate. It was a large steak with a side of vegetable and mashed potatoes. The smell of it reached Toby's nostrils, turning a switch in his brain on harder than any light green underwear.

"Well if you put it like that…" Toby grabbed the utensils and chowed down on his food like an animal. Many watched, rather disturbed by the way he devoured his meal.

"I know I make good food but I never have seen someone love my cooking this much," the chef whispered to Siesta. Toby wasn't ripping the meat bit by bit with his mouth now.

"I'm sure he's just really hungry," The maid replied. She had seen Toby's appetite before during yesterday's dinner. She had given him leftovers since he was busy hauling in the hay to the hallway. Suffice to say, it was a sight to see.

When the Ranger finished his meal, the plate was missing even the smallest of leftovers. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, then leaned back on the chair satisfied.

"That's the good stuff right there," he blissfully murmured. He never had such an exquisite meal for the longest time. Being on the run across the planet made even a recently cooked meal tasted divine.

"Glad you enjoy it," Marteau laughed. "It takes much courage to stand up to nobility. Not all of us commoners have guts as you do."

"Meh. I didn't want to pick that fight but the guy asked for it." Toby replied in a cool manner. "Even if I didn't meet Siesta, I wouldn't have stood for anyone going around and beating people over."

The maid felt her heart thump a bit after he said that. Even if they never have met, he would have protected her nonetheless. She would have been a nobody to him but he would have risked his life for her. He really was a knight in shining armor.

"Oh shoot!" Toby jumped out of the seat, visibly distressed. He almost forgot what he was supposed to do. "I have to go somewhere right now."

"Really?" asked a sorrowful servant. "Can't you stay a bit longer?"

Toby shook his head. "Sorry but I have to go. Thanks for the meal, Mr. Marteau. Best steak I've had."

"You're always welcome here, Our Knight," the chef told him with a warm smile. "If you're feeling hungry, just give me a call and I'll whip you up the best food in the entire kingdom."

Toby mouthed a thanks and grabbed his bag. He went out of the door, everyone watching with sadness at his short stay.

"He's quite the catch, right Siesta?" Marteau whispered to the maid with a sly smile.

"The catch?"

"Yes. Such a good-hearted young man will attract many women." Marteau advised, giving a wink. "Make sure you snatch him before anyone else can. Otherwise, you'd miss a great husband for yourself."

Siesta's face immediately went red. Sure, Toby was attractive and did save her but did she like him in a more than friendship sense?

For the rest of the day, she would ponder on whether or not to follow the chef's suggestion.

Outside, Toby strutted to his destination. He was in such a rush, he forgot where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. Despite being a literal superhero, not even he had the best sense of awareness most of the time.

The person he bumped into was a balding middle-aged man with spectacles. The man looked at Toby up and down, giving a surprised expression. "No need for apologies. You must be Miss Valliere's familiar, are you not?"

Toby raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am. My name's Toby if you didn't know."

"Then allow me to introduce myself then as well," The man said. "I am Jean Colbert, one of Miss Valliere's teachers. I was the one who oversaw the familiar summoning."

"Really?" He was then reminded he heard the teacher's voice before Louise had kissed him. "I never seen you around since yesterday."

"Classes were suspended to have the students bond with their familiars," Colbert explained. "A human familiar is rather unheard of. Even more so if that familiar displays remarkable abilities."

Toby rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You saw?"

"I was in the headmaster's office when you waved at us."

"Oh…" Toby remembered. All he did was see two figures there and just waved for the giggles. "I don't usually do that jump since it takes a lot of stamina out of me."

Colbert smiled. "I do wish to talk more but I have a rather busy schedule. I won't be teaching classes today so I have a replacement in my steed. I must be going."

"I have places to be too," Damn. That shot down a few questions Toby wanted to ask. "See you around."

"Hope to see you as well."

The two parted ways. Toby was left surprised by how hospital that man was. At least it was good to know that all mages in this world weren't a bunch of a-holes. It reminded him of how Trini treated him back in that metal room. Not showing a hint of negativity to him. Maybe those from the Coinless would have been the same.

That was a time that felt so long ago to him. He disregarded these thoughts, them not being relevant anymore to his current predicament. Toby focused instead on getting to his destination which took him a few minutes thanks to getting lost.

* * *

When Louise entered the classroom, it was as bustling as ever. Colbert who would normally teach them had other duties to fill at the moment, so they had to deal with his replacement, Miss Chevreuse. The Valliere wondered what business her teacher had to conduct, but had more pressing issues wandering in her mind.

_Should I tell him or should I not? _That was a question that she asked herself repeatedly. Toby would find out sooner or later the reason why she called a Zero in the first place. She didn't want to deal with the shame of being looked down upon by her familiar as well.

Sitting down, Louise decided she would not let him find out no matter the cost. It would be hard but she would do everything she can to make sure he was kept in the dark for as long as she could.

"Hey Louise," Toby greeted, scooting next to her.

"Shut it, familiar. Can't you seem I'm-" She blinked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Toby and the rest of the class grabbed their ears to quiet her screaming. "Jeez, you have a loud voice. I'm here to attend your class, duh."

"But why?!"

"I wanted to learn how your magic works. So I'm here just to see what happens." He rolled his eyes. "Anything wrong with that?"

_Everything is wrong with that! _Louise wanted to say. Zerbst was here at the moment, eyeing the two with a mischievous expression. The Germanian was going to tell him, something Louise could not afford.

"I-I don't think it's appropriate for us to attend class together!" Louise lied. "This is a class for nobility only, whether you like it or not. You can't just barge in and attend a class just like that!"

"But I didn't," he replied. "I went up to your teacher and asked her if I could attend. She said yes as long as I don't start a fight. Can't argue against that, can you?"

Louise was speechless. She might as well dig her own grave and bury herself.

"Alright, settle down!" Miss Cheveuse ordered. Students zipped themselves and went to their seats. "Good. For those who don't know, I am Miss Cheveuse. Professor Colbert is quite busy today and I was asked to be his substitute. We also have a special new addition to our class. Please welcome him kindly."

Toby stood up to show himself. All eyes were upon him. All the terrified, distressed, shocked eyes.

"The human familiar is attending?!"

"He's going to end us all!"

"Guiche, wake up!" Guiche's fat friend shook the blonde who went unconscious.

"I think I made a good impression," Toby sarcastically whispered to Louise. "You okay?"

She had her hands on her face, groaning in absolute defeat. All the screams started to quiet once their teacher smacked a gavel on the desk.

"Now that we're all settled, I think we'll be able to start the lecture. Since this is the first time I will be teaching you, I believe we should start with a relatively simple subject." The teacher said. "Who in this room knows about the magic class system? Raise your hands if you do."

Many hands, including Louise were raised. However, some weren't. Likely they were fixated on their potential killer who was sitting attentively.

"Really?" Cheveuse shook her head in disappointment. "Then I supposed it's time to refresh your minds with these lessons."

Out from his bag, Toby took out a black book and a strange-looking stick Louise could not tell what it was. It appeared to be much like a quill. The book itself was quite compact, far cleaner than any other book Louise has seen. Was it some creation from the other world Toby came from?

"As you all know, there are five elements in the Pentagon of Magic. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Void. I am Earth mage, while your Professor Colbert is a Fire mage." Cheveuse explained. "I am quite proud of my status as an Earth mage. I will demonstrate to you what I can do."

Using her wand, she pointed it to a rock on the desk. With a single flick, the formerly bronze rock became golden. The students gasped in amazement at the spell.

"Is that really gold, Miss Cheveuse?" Kirche asked in shock.

Their teacher shook her head once more. "I'm afraid not. Only a square-class mage could perform such a spell. I'm a triangle-class mage, so I cannot."

Cheveuse levitated the chalk and began drawing a dot, a line, a triangle, a square and a pentagon on the black board.

"If you paid attention to previous lectures, you should know how we classifying the strength of a mage is through how many elements they know. A dot represents a mage who knows of only one element, a line represents a mage who knows of two elements, a triangle is three and finally, a square is four. Most mages in their lifetime can only being moderately proficient in three elements while being the most proficient in their first. Only the truly talented can become a square-class mage."

Toby stopped his writing and raised his hand once she finished. "Excuse me, miss. Sorry for interrupting but you said five elements? Where does the fifth element come into play?"

"Ah yes. Void is an element that was used by the Founder Brimir in ancient times. Nobody has ever learned of how to use Void and as a result, nobody besides the Founder has achieved a pentagon-class." The teacher answered. "Does that satisfy you, Mister Toby?"

"Thanks, it does," Toby resumed writing in that book of his. Louise noted he was quite focused on the subject by the way he wrote. She peeked over and saw he was writing in her language perfectly with messy handwriting.

"How are you doing that?" she whispered to him. From what she got from his other world speech, she presumed they must have written in an entirely different language.

"Doing what?"

"You say you come from another world, do they have the same language as mine?"

"I don't know, it's just my universal translator helping me out," He saw her rather confused expression. "I'll tell you all about it another time."

"So, I believe it's time for a little demonstration," Miss Cheveuse declared. "I want to see one of you attempt to perform a triangle-class spell in front of the class. Let me call on… Miss Valliere!"

Louise slowly turned her head at the call of her name. "…yes?"

"I want you to demonstrate a triangle-class spell for the entire class," Everyone in the room immediately gasped. "Hmm? What's the matter with you all?"

"Miss Cheveuse, I really implore you to pick another candidate," a student suggested in an urgent tone. "Her runic name is Zero for a reason!"

"Oh, that's nonsense. I thought you all grew out of such childish jests." Cheveuse dismissed. "Come now, Miss Valliere. Show the class what you're capable of."

Louise hesitantly walked down to the center. Toby watched intently, curious about how odd everyone was behaving. All students moved up the stairs, pressing against it with fright. Even his master seemed concerned about what was to unfold.

"Now focus on a triangle-class spell and pull all your willpower into it," Cheveuse instructed her.

Louise raised her wand, gulping. "Are you sure Miss Cheveuse that you can't pick someone else for this?"

"You're a mage, Miss Valliere. Don't let things like fears and insults get to you."

She resigned herself to her fate. "Alright…" she pointed her wand upwards. "WIND BLAST!"

For a brief moment, Louise's wand sparked a bit before everything went in smoke.

* * *

"I do believe everything's in order," A man wearing the robes of nobility said to Osmond. "The familiar exhibition's security and presentation seems to be satiable."

"Spared no expense," said the headmaster. "Colbert, would you hand Count Mott the documents of the exhibition plans?"

"Yes sir," Colbert handed Count Mott the plans for the event. The noble grabbed the papers and placed them into his robes.

"If there is any flaw you see in the plans, please send a messenger so we may come to discuss them further." Osmond offered.

"I do hope that won't be the case then-" The ground suddenly shook for a moment and an explosion was heard. "What in the name of the Founder was that?"

"Apologies, one of my students has a perchance for making explosions," Colbert wished he had told his replacement on Louise's problem. "Do not worry, it's nothing too dangerous."

"I see…" Mott wondered if he should be concerned about this or not.

"You mentioned before you desired for one more thing from us, Count Mott." Colbert brought up. "You mentioned it before we reviewed the plans."

"Yes, I do have one desire," said Mott. "I want a servant who is in your employ. A specific one in fact. Goes by the name of Siesta I presume."

Osmond narrowed his eyes. "And may I ask why her specifically?"

Mott coughed to clear his voice. "I've seen how delicate she was when doing the laundry. My servants don't have the skill she has, with some robes of mine needing rewashing. I hope this maid will teach them and be a substantial addition to my workforce."

"I see," Osmond stroked his beard. "I will to the arrangement for her transfer. When do you wish to expect her?"

"A week or two from now. The royal family needs my employ at the moment."

"It shall be done. It has been a pleasant time, Count Mott." Said Osmond. The three men bowed respectfully to one another.

"A pleasant time for me as well," Mott started to leave, heading for his carriage. The two staff members didn't see the devious smirk Mott had. The noble couldn't believe how gullible those two are for buying his need for a laundry servant. After seeing that maid, he knew she would be the ideal toy for him after a hard week's work. Then he'll just add her to his collection just like the rest.

Mott couldn't wait for when she'll arrive.

* * *

After the disaster known as morning classes, Louise had been sent back to her dorm by the teacher who was unfamiliar this was a normal occurrence. The pinkette had a few scratches and dirt covering herself here and there but was an easy trip to the infirmary would fix those up easily.

Too bad they couldn't mend her personality.

"Would you stop walking back and forth in my room?!" Louise barked. "My eyes can't keep up with you going around in circles."

"This is what I do when I think really hard," Toby told her. He had an expression that had various numbers going through his head. "I guess by how everyone ducked before you cast a spell this is normal for you?"

Louise sighed, nodding shamefully. "I guess I can't hide it from you any longer. The reason they call me Zero is because all the magic I perform blows in my face. Literally."

"Blows in your face…" Toby muttered. At least the explosion from what he saw wasn't a projectile. "All spells?"

"Every spell since I was born. My mother is a square-class mage, a famed one at that." She told him with bitterness in her voice. "She is such a remarkable woman. You can't imagine how it feels like to live up to such a person's legacy."

Toby frowned. His problem was the exact opposite of what she was dealing with. The expectation of being like his father was felt throughout all of his life for the worse. Once word got out that he was his son, everyone feared that he would become just like the conqueror someday.

"Louise, have I ever told you about the Power Rangers Mystic Force?"

"Mystic Force?" she asked with a peculiar look.

"Yeah. The Power Rangers Mystic Force was a Power Ranger team that had the power over magic."

"Magic?" Now she was interested since there was something relatable for her.

"Their magic was a bit different from yours though. Each had a single different element to use: fire, lightning, water, wind and earth. Ice if you count their mentor. Together they fought against a villain known as The Master." He continued. "The Master was an abomination who sought to devour all magic. Imagine if there was a creature that nobody could hurt with any spell or weapon you could have thrown at it. Nobody would have been able to stop him."

By the look on Louise's face, she was horrified by his description. That sounded something even worse than the elves, humanity's feared enemy. This Master would have been likely the greatest threat her world has ever if he had set foot onto their land.

"Did these Rangers win?"

Toby nodded his head. "Yes, they did. Mystic Force was able to destroy him by feeding The Master so much magical energy, he couldn't take it and blow up. He got what he wanted and died for it."

Louise let out a breath of relief. "They must have been very skilled mages if they could stop such a monster."

"Technically, they aren't mages in a normal sense," Toby corrected. "Prior to getting their Morphers, they didn't know anything about magic. Hell, only one of them any connections to magic before they got wrapped up in that shitshow."

Louise was completely floored by this revelation. "They were c-commoners?!"

"That's right. They were as common as they come. That didn't stop them from learning magic and becoming one the strongest Ranger teams out there." He said. "If a few random people could become master mages in less than a year, I think you can at least become at the very least decent at magic if you just approach this from another angle."

She was honestly very surprised how sincere he sounded compared to how angry he was yesterday. Toby was determined to help her out, whatever way he could. Nobody has ever shown her such faith before, not even her family.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"First, we have to gather all the facts before we plan this out," Toby raised a finger. "What are your parents' element affinities? I assume that the parents determine what your first element will be."

"My father is an Earth mage while my mother is Wind," She answered. "As I've said, all my spells have ended in explosions. I've tried using Fire and Water as well but it's always the same. How is answering this going to help me?"

"Was there any other time that you were able to successfully cast a spell?"

"Yes, when I summoned you as my familiar. Even though that ended in an explosion as well."

Toby sat on a chair, pressing two of his index fingers on his forehead. It was obvious he was calculating all the information he was gathering in his mind. "What element would you classifying the familiar summoning as?"

"Excuse me?" She didn't know where he was going at.

"Was there any traces of Water, Fire, Earth, or Wind when the spell happened? I fainted, so I didn't see how it worked."

Recalling the summoning ritual, Louise realized the four basic elements were not involved in it in any way. "I don't think so. All the familiars were summoned in light, not by using a spell from any other element."

"But there was an element," Toby pointed out. "The fifth one."

"Void?" she said. Now what he was talking about was making sense for her.

He stood back up. "Exactly. You used a Void spell is what's used to summon that ritual. Now, Louise, do you realize what this means?"

It took a few moments for the implication to set in on her. Once it did, Louise's eyes widened in shock.

"Familiar, you aren't suggesting that…"

"I am suggesting," he told her. "To quote from a certain person, if all other answers are false, then the remaining one must be the truth. That is how I remember it, I believe."

"I can't be what you think I am!" She protested, standing up. "It's… it's…"

"Ridiculous? Impossible? Heretical?" Toby finished. "Where I come from, all of those are normal for my people. Once you open your mind to possibilities, then it gets better."

"No… no…"

"That's right Louise. You're a Void mage."

* * *

Back at Count Mott's mansion, he was on his desk, going through several documents that he had to work on in the chilly night. Being the royal family's messenger, he's dealt with various nobles who're begging some funding from the royal crown, some military reports from the borders and the more delicate political dealings unknown to the public.

It was an exhausting role, so Mott counted himself lucky enough to have a collection to give him comforts he needed all the way down in his basement. It may sound depraved to most people, Mott considered it just. The maid he'll receive is young and beautiful, perfect to take his stress out on.

"By the Founder, not again," Mott grimaced, seeing a letter he had to send. It was directed to the Germanian Emperor, with talks on an arranged marriage between him and the princess still pressing forward. These sorts of letters were coming in for weeks, both parties being rather interested in the prospect. If he had any say, he would be against such an idea.

He had always despised Germania, loathing their capable on being able to buy their status as nobles with gold. Nobility is a birthright, Mott believed. Commoners should remain commoners while they serve nobility, the way life should be in his eyes.

"Lounging around, Mott?"

Suddenly, the noble felt dread crawl up his spine. He shot out his chair, stumbling as he turned to look who was there. His door was open, a figure standing in the darkness.

"You! You're not supposed to be here until a week!" Mott went to reach for his wand out of panic. In the darkness, electricity started to cackle from the figure's hand.

"If you even try pointing that stick at me, I'll fry you until even ashes won't be left," The figure threatened in a slithery voice.

Gulping, Mott withdrew his hand from his coat. "I-I apologize. You caught me by surprise, that's all."

"Sure, I believe that," The figure sarcastically remarked. Stepping out of the shadows, the person was wearing armor, red and black. The armor itself was covered to the brim with pointy edges, making it look like a demon. "I came early to see if you have what I want. That is if you have it."

Scouring his desk, Mott grabbed a few sheets of paper. "Here! Just take it!"

The figure raised his hand and the papers flew into them. He then read the papers, seeing everything was checked out. Maps of Tristian's border patrol and military outposts were all present and accounted for.

"Why thank you Motty Motty for doing such a splendid job," The person shoved the papers into supposedly his pockets. "I trust you also burned the evidence?"

Mott nodded. "Yes, all letters from Prince Wales have been destroyed. The princess still sends her letters, still thinking she will get a reply."

The person nodded. "Good. Before I take my leave so you can do your usual business, allow me to introduce a friend."

He pointed upwards. Mott looked up and almost fainted. How long was that thing been there in his offices, watching him?

"His name is Shadowcrawler. He'll be watching your progress from now on. Say hello."

"Hellllooooo, Mooooooootttttttt." Shadowcrawler hissed. "Both of uuuuuusssss wiiillll have a fuuunnnnn timmmmme."

The noble wanted to scream. He knew he was in a very dangerous situation once those monsters arrived on his doorstep. Now it looks like he'll be forced to further their desires until he proves no longer useful to them.

"Cromy ordered me to make sure to do this as clean as I could. Thank him that you're still alive. You know what happens if you go against him, more importantly _me_." The figure warned. "Pleasure doing business, Count Mott."

"T-thank you, sir," Mott went on his knees, bowing for his life.

"Sir who?"

"Sir… Psycho Red."

Underneath the helmet, the Psycho Ranger smirked. He went on his way, closing the door as Shadowcrawler dropped from the ceiling.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry, this took longer than my last uploads, I tried writing in the story arc and various things in real life I had to deal with at the same time. Nothing serious, it's just how life is. **

**I'm trying to discover my writing skills as I write. I had a bit of an issue when I couldn't think of what to write anymore. Still trying to uncover it, which is why I'm doing this fic in the first place. I just want to grow but didn't know how to write a book first.**

**Woo, now the Psycho Rangers come into play. Hope for those who've been reading can finally see something interesting happen. I haven't looked too fondly at the old chapters since nothing happens but I'm satisfied by how this one turned out. Now it's time for some DYKR.**

**Did you know… according to supplementary materials to Lost Galaxy, Zordon placed the Saber Quasars on that planet. **

**Yeah, it's rather strange such an important piece of information was left to the wayside to an otherwise questionable canonical bit of material. At the same time, it does make sense. Zordon has existed thousands of years before being a head.**

**That got me thinking, was Zordon a member of the first **_**Lost Galaxy**_** team. The timeframe seems to match up with Zordon being youthful enough to be a Ranger. I know in the comics and the reboot movie, Zordon is supposedly the first **_**Mighty Morphin**_** Red Ranger but I don't think having the power over prehistoric creatures of Earth doesn't make sense if Zordon is an alien. Plus, Ninjor made the Power Coins.**

**With that out of the way, I hope all of you review, favorite and follow to keep me going. I'll see you all next time.**


	5. FIC CANCELLATION

p class="MsoNormal"strongWelp, didn't think this would happen so soon./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongSo, if you are familiar with me, I cancelled my last fic as well which was a Jojo X Is the Order a Rabbit crossover (yeah, really). I was dissatisfied with what to do with the story and wrote by my ass. You know those parodies of fics to make them look as bad as they are? That is what happened there and what is happening here./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongI honestly had big hopes for this story. I envisioned Toby (and if you are familiar with me, Toby is by default OC name) and his backstory to be much more rooted in depression. I guess I didn't make that point across by making Toby so fun to be around, I forgot to write his more serious moments matter. Also I didn't have an idea how to write the rest of the characters honestly. I pondered the romantic endgame to be TobyXLouise though I didn't know how it would pan out. Their relationship progressed too fast./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongI'm going to criticize my writing even more so. I regret heavily on making Toby reveal the other world idea. I also hate the story for going so goddamn slow. I never even gave Toby his other Ranger forms which would have been one Ranger from every color. They would have included the Thunder Navy Ranger, Super Megaforce Red, Purple Jungle Fury Ranger, Titanium Ranger and the Gold Zeo Ranger. I planned more but guess those are scrapped. If anybody wants to use the idea of morphing into different Rangers, I'm sure you'll do it much better./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongLooking at other fics, I tried to wonder how other writers do it. People younger than me somehow manage to make drama, comedy, and awe much better than I ever could. It might sound I was doing this for popularity but I just wanted to see if I could reach at least close to that quality. As I wrote more, I saw the history repeat itself so I saw no point wasting my time on this story. Guess either I don't have writing skills at all or I just need experience./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongWhat were my plans for this story? At least those who followed need to know. Well, the Pope would be the villain trying to resurrect Dark Specter by using the conflict between nations as energy and was helping Reconquista, Gallia and so forth. The Psycho Rangers would have been people, with Julio being Psycho Red, Wardes would have been Black post wedding, all the others being the rest of the human familiars./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongThe elves would have had their own Ranger team and the Tristain students become Rangers themselves with a shocking reveal Siesta being the sixth one. At some point, Toby would have been thrown back to his world but came back. Before the final battle his Morpher would be drained though he'd unlock Might Morphin green Ranger hidden in it. I was supposed to show more of his relationship with Drakkon which will never come./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongI feel bad for doing this to you guys who hoped this would turn out better but I saw this coming eventually. Just had a job interview and I passed, so I would likely not have time for this story and just cancel it too. No matter which situation, there was no happy ending for this story./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongI'm just not good at writing in general at the moment and have serious doubts about myself. I want to try at least one more fic centered around Minecraft. It would be me writing around another Toby and mob talker story except I would center on an idea like an episode. Readers can submit their premises in the review section and I would write if they were interesting enough. The story is a comedy, so I hope I can do better in that field./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongThank you readers for your support. I knew J.J. existed by the way, but Toby has a different mother. Hope I can make a quality work one day and I'll see you next time./strong/p 


End file.
